Aftermath Trilogy: To Ask and Be Answered
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Sequal to To Love and Hate You. Nightwing watches Raven and Beast Boy's wedding and wonders if he should ask Starfire to marry him but she's caught the eyes of Red X. Meanwhile Beast Boy's married life is happy until someone from his past shows up. Typos and grammar mistakes now fixed. COMPLETE.
1. Prologue: Escape and Vengeance Bent

**To Ask and be Answered**

_**Summery: Sequel to To Love and Hate You: Nightwing watches Raven and Beast Boy on their wedding and wonders if he should ask Starfire to marry him. There's one problem, she's caught the eyes of Red X and he wants her affections too. Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Raven's married life is happy, until someone shows up from when Gar Logan was known as Changeling...**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be burstin' with swag, but that hasn't happened.

Flames are **_not_** accepted. Constructive criticism welcome, only when put politely.

I take anonymous reviews now, by the way...

**Prologue: Escape and Vengeance Bent**

John Thomson dared not move as Changeling gloated over him. "Fool. You were so useful. Why did you have to fail me?" John did his best not to move as Changeling walked away with his cowering henchmen. He heard Changeling's distant voice. "Come. My business is done."

John felt consciousness slipping away, but not before he saw a shadowed figure in black follow Changeling out of the park. Forcing himself to stay awake and he forced himself to his feet. He managed to stagger out of the park and down the alleyway. He found his way to the hospital.

He was immediately admitted inside. Placed on a stretcher. Slipping into the black oblivion of unconsciousness, John Thomson vowed revenge on Changeling.

It was three long, tedious weeks before John Thomson was able to leave the hospital. It was even longer before he had strength to walk. He'd been keeping track of the newspapers and tabloids. Apparently, Changeling and the Iron Fist had been brought down by the reunited Teen Titans; this was interesting to him because it seemed like a coincidence that the Titans had mysteriously come back out of the blue. What caught his attention was that Beast Boy had come back out of nowhere.

John read the news article and frowned. It said that Beast Boy had just "showed up" and aided the Titans in Changeling's defeat. But Beast Boy was dead, at least that was the story he'd heard. According to Iron Fist lore, Changeling had proved himself a tough and ruthless leader by viciously murdering Beast Boy.

He wondered how someone Changeling had supposedly "murdered" could come back from death to kill him. John was frustrated. He wanted revenge on Changeling for his humiliation, but with Changeling dead, revenge was pointless. Sighing, he walked out his door and locked it behind him.

He spotted a man in a white mask with a giant red X on his forehead. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Red X, and I want to talk to you," the man named Red X said.

"About what?" John asked.

"Changeling," was the reply.

"Haven't you read the papers? Changeling's dead," John frowned.

"I don't think he is," Red X said simply.

"What makes you think that?"

"I just have a hunch."

"So, why are you doing this?"

"Because we both want something. I'll make you a deal. I'll find Changeling if you help me destroy the Titans."

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"You were a member of the Iron Fist."

"How did you know that?" John demanded angrily.

"I have my sources. Changeling had limitless power. Now you can take his place as the Gang Lord of Jump City. "

"And what do you have to do with this? Why would you help me? What would you want in return?" John asked, warming up to the idea.

"All that I ask is that the Titans be destroyed and in return I take the one, Kori Anders as my wife."

"Starfire? But she's a Titan."

"So? That is nothing. So do we have a deal? The life of Changeling for the life of Kori Anders?" Red X extended his hand.

John took it and shook it firmly. "You've got yourself a deal. So, where is Changeling?"

"Come back to the warehouse and you'll see where he is," with that, Red X walked off. John Thomson quickly followed.


	2. Chapter One: Contemplating the Future

**Chapter One: Contemplating the Future**

Nightwing watched with pride as Beast Boy and Raven recited their wedding vows to one another. He was amazed they had even come so far, considering the rocky relationship they'd had. First, it was back when they were the Teen Titans, heroes and defenders of Jump City. Raven was the unemotional, composed Goth; Beast Boy was the outgoing, comedic loudmouth. They were complete opposites any way you looked at them.

It had started when they meta mysterious girl named Terra. Beast Boy had developed an instant crush while Raven didn't completely trust her. Outwardly, it seemed that Raven didn't care the least about Beast Boy's romantic attraction towards Terra, but deep inside her heart she'd always cared about him, despite the fact that they were constantly at each others throats. Of course, none of the Titans knew this then.

With Terra's betrayal revealed, tensions rose between the two as Raven believed that Terra was completely evil and loyally served Slade as his apprentice. Beast Boy believed Terra was still good and was able to bring out that goodness as Terra sacrificed herself to save them from Slade.

Beast Boy, though heartbroken over the loss, developed feelings for Raven. She "rejected" him because she felt she couldn't love him for fear her father would come and seduce her into joining him in destroying the world. Angry and bitter, Beast Boy formed a gang called the Iron Fist when the Titans had disbanded. A tough and ruthless leader, Beast Boy, now known as Changeling filled Jump City with fear, unhindered by the authorities who had either joined him or fled away.

Meanwhile, Raven defeated her Father Trigon in her mind and was free to explore emotions. She did not search for Beast Boy, but instead took the name "Angel Anderson," and proceeded to live a very normal life as a waitress in the Brewers Cafe.

Normalcy was no longer an option for Angel, when her friend was murdered during a robbery, she forced herself to revive the Phantom of a long forgotten Raven. She tracked the killer until he escaped through the sewer only to be murdered by Changeling. Raven fought him soon after and he set his sights on destroying her.

Meanwhile, Angel was reunited with the Titans and was told of Beast Boy's tragic "death" at the hands of Changeling; she then vowed revenge for Beast Boy's murder. Two nights later, she received an unexpected visit from her mysterious costumer Gar Logan, who admitted he had feelings for her. They shared their first soul kiss in the dark cafe that night and she wondered if she'd found love.

Changeling, discovering Raven's return plotted her ruin and ordered one of his henchmen to steal her meditation mirror while he battled the Titans. The ruse worked and Changeling used the mirror to go into her mind. To his surprise, Raven's mirror separated his personality of Garfield Logan, Beast Boy, who had been dormant for a long time, except when he was Gar Logan during the day.

Changeling discovered Raven's secret identity and imprisoned Beast Boy in her mind as he left to destroy Angel. Beast Boy, torn apart by his conflicted emotions admitted to Love that he did love Raven, and they helped him escape.

Raven discovered that one of her employees was an agent for Changeling and invaded his fortress warehouse, bent on revenge. It was there she discovered his true identity and they had a bittersweet reunion at her house after they escaped.

With all the Titans reunited, Beast Boy revealed the truth to his friends and together they destroyed Changeling. Their work finished, Gar Logan proposed to Angel to marry him and six months later, they stood at the altar with their friends at their sides.

Nightwing wondered about his future, now that his friends had found love, he wondered if he should propose to Kori Anders. They had an interesting relationship, to be sure. She was the Princess of Tamuran, and he was Batman's Boy Wonder.

He had taught her about Earth's culture, she in return had become a member of the Titans. She'd always been attracted to him; and he to her. They'd even gone out on a "date" of sorts when Kitten made him take her to the prom Well, after they'd put Kitten and her father, Killer Moth in jail. Even after the Titans disbanded, they'd always remained close. Now that the Titans were reunited, there was _the question._

The question he'd been wanting to ask her for years and had never gotten enough courage to ask. Beast Boy had asked Raven that question and she'd said yes, but would he be willing to do that?

Nightwing smiled as he spotted Starfire talking to Raven. "So, how are you both?"

"We're fine, Dick, and you?" Kori ask, smiling.

"The same." He turned to Raven. "Well, congratulations. This day has been long in coming."

"Thanks," Raven smiled. "I'll leave you two alone. I have to find Gar." She walked off, leaving Dick and Kori together.

"So, you seem quite happy, what will you do now? Changeling's gone so where will you go?"

"I don't know Dick. I wish I knew."

"Well if you ever need me, I'll be here for you." Dick smiled, quietly resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Dick, you don't know how much this means to me." Kori gave him a big smile. He returned it and just then, the bride and groom returned.

"Excuse me, Star, Raven's gonna toss the flowers out. I've gotta go." She waved him off as he found a place among the guest. Raven stood, back turned away from the crowed and tossed the bouquet of flowers out to the crowd. Nightwing reached out and grabbed them. A mixture of groans and "Aws", filled crowd.

Cyborg shouted, "Hey look you guys, it looks like Nighwing's the next one at the altar!" This caused the crowd to roar with laughter. Dick joined in but was busy wondering whether or not it was a sign that he should ask Starfire _the qestion._

Many hours later, the guest began leaving. The Titans were last to leave. "We'll see you two around, okay?" Cyborg smiled.

"If you ever need us, just call," Nightwing smiled. "Come on, Star. I'll walk you to your car."

"Oh, you're so sweet," Starfire gave him another smile. Arm in arm, they walked out.

Cyborg watched them and said as soon as they were out of sight, "They're flirting so hard they should just get married already. It took you guys 10 years to admit you two loved each other, how long do you think it'll take Nightwing to say he loves Star?"

"Who knows?" Raven asked. "Let's just hope it doesn't take too long."

* * *

Nightwing escorted Starfire to her car. "Keep yourself safe, okay. I worry sometimes."

"You need not worry about me, Nightwing. I'll be fine," Starfire reassured him confidently. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, Star, I'll see you tomorrow." Star drove off. It was kind of odd, really, since Starfire usually flew and didn't drive. Nightwing got into his own car and drove off into the dark night. Staring at the bouquet of flowers, Nightwing knew he would propose, but only when the time was right.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone watched Nightwing and Starfire from the shadows. His red eyes burned with jealousy. He would get Starfire for himself. He hated Nightwing. He was a do-gooder, a hero, a hotshot. And this beautiful Tamaranian would be his downfall. He was waiting for the right moment. Nightwing would be ruined, the Titans would be destroyed, Jump City would be in the hands of Skull, formerly John Thomson, and Starfire...would be his...forever...


	3. Chapter Two: Happiness, for the Moment

**Chapter Two: Happiness...For the Moment...**

Gar let a contented sigh escape his lips as he walked into his house. His wife wasn't home yet, and there were no crimes to call to his attention. Sighing again, he sat down at his computer. He began looking on the Internet at the news and there wasn't much going on. He shut off the computer, frustrated. "Well, that's great. That's just great, Beast Boy, what are you supposed to do now?"

"Now, Gar, why are you complaining?" Raven's voice asked, out of nowhere. He turned around, and saw her standing there. Gar let a small smile slip across his face.

"Hello," Gar whispered as he moved close to her. "Didn't know you were here. I thought you were gone."

"I went to work earlier. They don't need me now." Raven smiled slightly. "My sweet Gar, what do you want?"

"Oh, you should know," Beast Boy chuckled and kissed her cheek gently. "I love you, my sweet Angel." Beast Boy gently held her in his arms. "Come here," he pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly.

She slid into his embrace with ease and familiarity. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes,," he answered, his tone teasing, "How can I forget when you tell me every day?." They began kissing. Long, slow, passionate kisses. One filled with all the feelings they felt. Pouring all their emotions into one gesture of affection, they held each other for a long, long time.

Gently, Beast Boy moved Raven's body back towards the couch, as he continued kissing her. They fell into each other's arms. He gently stroked her hair, her face, and her shoulders, smiling. He rolled over so she was on top of him, intensifying his let himself savor the taste of her lips, reveling in the warmth of her body against his and he silently begged her for more. Losing themselves in the moment, they let their emotions take control from there.

* * *

Red X and John Thomson made their way towards the old abandoned warehouse that had once been the Iron Fist's headquarters. John felt queasy, it'd been a long time since he'd been back there. The place brought back memories. Bad memories. It was there that he failed Changeling. He'd been sent to rob the Brewer's Cafe, an easy job; but then he'd become reckless and he'd shot one of the workers.

Even worse, he'd been pursured by the mysterious Raven, who'd beat the living tar out of him. He'd barely managed to escape in one peice. But still, he'd failed. Changeling was too much of a perfectionist. For that, he hated him. He was far too demandeing, and those were almost impossible to meet.

Now he was there again, staring now at an abandoned, dilapidated building. He noticed that the door had been blown apart and it lay on the ground in shattered pieces.."Come," said Red X, "I have something to show you." John Thomson followed him down the long hallway to where Changeling's office had been. He turned and went into Changeling's room.

Before him was a bookshelf turned secret doorway revealing a hidden stairway. John followed Red X down the stairs until they reached the Trophy Room. Red X opened the door and he walked inside.

Among all the dusty, dilapidated items there was an old wallet laying on the grown. "So, where's Changeling?" he asked.

Red X picked up the wallet. "Do you see this driver's license?" he asked.

"Yes," John replied.

"This man is Gar Logan. He is Changeling."

"But Changeling's dead."

"So it would seem. Even though the "Changeling" part of him was destroyed, he is still the same person...And he's still alive."

"Tell me what you know," John demanded. "I want my vengeance!"

"All in good time." Red X assured him, "All in good time. You can't reveal yourself...yet."

"Why not?" John asked.

"Practical reasons. First, if you do reveal yourself, you'll tip off Gar Logan."

"Who's Gar Logan?"

"That's Beast Boy's real name. He's the one who became Changeling. He married a girl named Angel Anderson...and he still lives in Jump City as the Titan Beast Boy."

John nodded. "So, you want me to lay low?"

"Yes. Give them time to settle down. Let the Titans lower their guard. And then we'll strike with fury...and they won't know what hit them."

"So what should I do in the meantime?"

"Bring back the Iron Fist. We can revive them. The Titans can't find everyone. Build our strength...then we'll strike."

"Agreed." John Thomson looked around the room. "Let's get out of here." He stopped, picked up one of the uniforms that Changeling had collected. It was a strange design. A hideous Skull with yellow eyes and it was one of those things you saw in your worst nightmares.

"So, what will I call you?" Red X asked.

"Call me...Skull..." he found a great collection of assorted weapons. Knifes. illegal firearms and other things. "I will destroy Changeling...if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Beast Boy sighed happily, his wife still in his arms. "Raven, do you think I deserve to be so happy?"

"Hmm?" Raven looked up at him.

"Do you think anyone deserves to be as happy as we are?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"But one thing I didn't deserve was to love you." Gar smiled, kissing her gently.

"Happiness is for a moment Gar...don't forget that," Raven gave him a smile.

"Then we'll make the moment last," Gar laughed and he helped her off the couch. Smiling, they both stared into each other's eyes. Gar turned and walked away down the hall, accompanied by his wife who silently followed him. Little did they know that happiness indeed, did last for a moment. For in one year life would be turned upside down for both of them.


	4. Chapter Three: A Shadow and a Memory

**Chapter Three: A Shadow and a Memory**

Nightwing stood quietly at the window of the newly renovated Titans Tower thinking. He was thinking about _her _of course, Slade was long gone and now there wasn't any criminal mastermind for him to obsess over. Now, there was just her for him to think about. He loved her so much, for all ten years he'd loved her, and though, she knew it, he'd told her many times, or had he told her, really, he wondered.

He'd never had enough courage to actually _ask _her the question. He wanted so desperately to say it, to force those words out of his mouth. He had the courage to take down criminals, but not the courage to ask the one he loved to marry him.

He thought it was quite an oxymoron, really; brave in the face of danger and a coward in the face of love. He would tell her soon, maybe tonight. They planned to spend the day together, she said she had something she wanted to tell him, but he didn't know what it was. Yet. He would find out tonight and confess his love for her. He'd tell her how he felt, and that part would be over with.

He walked out the Tower door, locking it securely. Frowning, he thought he saw someone moving in the shadows. He swore that it was Red X, but he hadn't seen him in years and he convinced himself it was nothing.

Walking away, he put it out of his mind. Why worry himself about Red X when he had more important things to worry about, like how to tell someone you've loved for a long time how you really feel. With this in his mind, Nightwing made his way towards the park where Starfire was to meet him.

* * *

It had been a long week for Angel Anderson Logan as she quietly cleaned the inside of her small, but tidy cafe she owned. She'd finished cleaning the tables and putting all the chairs away. Walking to the door, she began to lock up. She felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. "Hello, my sweet Angel," Gar's voice was intense and husky in her ear.

"Garfield Logan, what do you want? I thought you were at home." she said, although she knew the answer. Leaning back, she quietly rested against his strong, firm body as he held her in his arms.

"Oh you know what I want. I just wanted to come see you." His lips brushed her neck, causing her to tremble with excitement and anticipation. His hands moved from her waist to her shoulders, gently turning her around to face him.

"Do you remember the last time this happened?" he asked, his voice soft. His hand slid from her shoulders to her face, softly caressing it, he smiled fondly at the memory.

"Yes, except it was much darker," Angel replied quietly shutting off the lights.

"That's what I remember now," he chuckled quietly. He pulled her into his arms, his lips meeting hers again for the second time that day, gently running his fingers through her hair. Kissing her, Gar enjoyed it immensely; he loved her more and more every day.

Quietly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His tongue gently brushed her lips, requesting entrance, she let him in and he tenderly began to explore her mouth as their tongues dueled intensely.

He noticed a change in her demeanor, gently pulling away, he frowned, concerned. "What's the matter?" he asked, still holding her quietly.

"It's nothing, Gar. Nothing for you to worry about," she lied, trying to hide something from him.

"What is it?" he asked in a soft, caring voice. "What's wrong?"

"It's just been a long day," she replied.

"It's more than that. It's just...seven months ago something terrible happened...and I didn't do anything to stop it," Angel's voice was shaking and Gar gently wrapped his arms reassuringly around her.

"It's okay, shh," he said soothingly. "Tell me what happened."

"It was the day you came in and ordered coffee, remember?"

"How could I forget? Laying eyes on you after 10 years," Gar smiled, stroking her hair. "Go on, tell me what happened."

"Well, after you left, this man came in and he robbed the store. Katie, she was one of the managers who worked here...she pulled the alarm. He saw her, and so...he shot her dead, right in front of my eyes. I could have saved her. And I failed. It's my fault she's dead."

"Shh, now, it's not your fault she died." Gar held her quietly. It was time he told her the truth about that. "You remember that I was Changeling then, right?"

"Yes, and I hated you for it," Angel replied, quietly leaning against him.

"I sent that man to rob you. I didn't know that was you because you changed your name and acted normal. I thought it would be easy for him, but it happened. It's not your fault Katie died, it's mine."

He felt her sobbing in his arms. He felt guilty again. Not for the first time, of course, there had been many times he'd wake up from a nightmare about his past in a sweat, and sometimes he'd let himself remember that old life, although for the most part, he had moved on from it.

"You have a right to hate me, you know," he whispered. She didn't say much for a long time.

Finally, she looked up at him. "Who was he?"

"What?"

"Who was he, this man you sent to rob me, who murdered my friend?" her voice was a quiet, shaky whisper.

"His name was John Thomson. He was a petty thief that I convinced to join the Iron Fist when I was Changeling. He was supposed to steal the money and bring it to me. It was a way for him to make up for some of his failures, but then he shot your friend and complicated things."

"What did you do to him?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I killed him. You were there, you remember, you saw the whole thing with your own eyes in the wilderness reserve."

"I know; I don't like to think about it."

"You have nothing to worry about from him. He will only haunt your dreams now. So…are you angry with me?"

"In some ways, yes. You stole my friend away from me!"

"I know, but…do you forgive me, Love?" he asked, not sure if he should continue holding her. He felt her tense up angrily, he was about to pull away from her when she quietly whispered in his ear.

"I…I don't know Gar, it's very hard."

"I know. You don't have to forgive me. I understand if you hold that against me."

"I miss her."

"I know. And she didn't deserve to die. I wasn't who I am now; I didn't care about anyone but me." Quietly, he sighed, wishing that this conversation were over.

"I forgive you Gar, but why didn't you tell me earlier?" Angel asked him, staring at him through teary eyes.

"I haven't thought about it for seven months, honestly," he replied. "Are we settled on this? Are you at peace now, Love?" Gar stroked her hair, running his fingers through the soft lavender tresses that hung in front of her face.

"Yes, yes, I suppose so," she replied as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come here," he said soothingly, taking her in a warm, comforting, yet passionate embrace. Holding her there in the darkness, his gently pressed his lips to hers, becoming more and more fervent and insistent as they kissed longer.

To his surprise, she pulled away. "Hey," he said, astonished. "Why are you pulling away from me?" his voice sounded hurt.

"It's not that, Gar…It's just there's something I have to tell you." Angel looked a little nervous.

"What is it?" demanded Gar, a little taken aback, his shock slightly turned to anger. He grabbed her shoulders, not as gently as before and shook her slightly. "What is it? What happened?"

"Gar…I'm," she began to stutter.

"I'm-"

"_What?_" Gar didn't know whether to be angry or concerned.

"I'm pregnant," she finally managed to whisper. She looked at him and he knew that _he _was the father.

"Now when did _this _happen?" he asked slyly smiling.

"I think it was when you seduced me on the couch a few weeks ago," she smiled.

Gar quietly ran his hand along her stomach and abdomen, smiling to himself. "Well, well," he chuckled. "Me, a father, what do you know?"

"Mmm," Angel murmured quietly, she moved his hand to her side and he wrapped it around her. She looked up at him. "You'll be the best there ever was."

"I love you," he kissed her again. Quietly they left the café. Walking close together, they talked of the future.

* * *

Dick Grayson arrived promptly at the park, and saw the love of his dreams sitting on a park bench waiting for him. He quietly rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Kori," he said, smiling.

"Dick, just on time as always," Kori Ander smiled at him. He loved her smile. It lit up her eyes and made them glow with a warm emerald sparkle. He had always loved her, he thought, and now he was going to tell her.

"So do you want to go for a walk?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"Sure," she rose to her feet. "Besides, there is something I have to tell you."

"What's that?" Dick asked.

"It can wait until later," she replied. Taking her arm in his, they began to stroll about the park. Their conversation turning to the memories they'd had in that place. They walked for a long, long time before they sat down at another bench.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Dick Grayson looked at Kori Ander, anyone could see his eye burned with adoration and love as he gazed at her quietly.

"Have you ever…fallen in love before, Dick?" she was asking him a sincere question.

"Once or twice," he smiled at her, "Maybe once, for the first time."

"Have you ever wanted to tell them how you felt, but you could never seem to get it out?"

"Yes," he whispered, his hand unconsciously moved to take hers. She looked down at him, a frown crossed her face, but quickly changed into a smile.

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked, moving closer to her. She turned her face up to his so that their eyes met.

"I love you, Dick Grayson, Nightwing. I've always loved you ever since we met…all those years ago."

"Starfire…Kori, you don't know how much this means to me." Dick gently pulled her closer to him. "I've always wanted to tell you…that I love you."

Understanding filled her eyes. Love as well, and gently she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wonder why it took us so long. Look at Gar and Angel, how long it took them…"

"Maybe it was because we were always in denial about it. Though it did show, on a few occasions."

"Remember Kitten?" Kori asked. They both laughed.

"You were so jealous, I remember. You were fuming while I danced with her." He smiled again and never took his eyes off her.

"You were just as bad, Dick, remember when I was betrothed to Gigrrisklechhh? I wasn't the only one who was jealous when you or I were with someone else."

Quietly, Dick slipped his arms around her. "I don't know why it took me so long to say it, but, I love you Kori Ander, my beautiful Starfire." She reached up and put a hand against his cheek. Smiling, he bent his head down to hers and their lips met.

They enfolded each other in a passionate embrace as the sun set beautifully behind them. This was the greatest day of his life, Dick decided. He had everything he could ever want. The woman he loved had finally told him how she felt.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone else had watched this touching scene from the shadows, and was seething with jealousy. Red X glowered at Nightwing and Starfire in disgust. _He _should be kissing her, not Nightwing. He didn't deserve her, he wasn't man enough for her.

It didn't matter though, in good time the Titans would be destroyed and he could have whatever he wanted, even Starfire, no matter what it took, he'd get her, no matter how bloody his hands would be by the time it was over, he would have her.

Even if it meant destroying the person she loved the most. He watched them part ways and he stepped silently from the shadows, walking in the other direction.

Nightwing stopped and turned, he thought he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, looking he saw no one, but just for a second he thought he saw a familiar mask with a red X. All he saw was a man walking in the opposite direction, unsuspecting that Red X was plotting his demise as he walked away from him.

Sighing, he headed back to the Tower. Tomorrow, he be back working again, and he needed to rest.

Arriving at the Tower, he unlocked the door and went inside. After securing everything, he went to bed. Little did he know that life was going to get very rough for him an Kori Ander. Very rough, indeed.

* * *

Arriving at their house, Gar opened the door. "Go on in, Love, I want to stay out here awhile and think." She went in and he began to pace around the porch.

John Thomson, he was surprised she had wanted to know who he was. He wondered why she had felt the need to bring it up. He was dead, long gone. The police had picked up his body. He was six feet under in the cemetery, so why was he worried about a dead man?

He frowned as he noticed a young man walking the streets with a hood up over his face. His sensitive animal nose caught a scent he knew well. Gar shook his head, trying to clear it. He knew this scent, but it was the scent of a dead man! John Thomson's scent filled his nostrils as he breathed in the fresh air.

Gar used his eyes to look at the young man without seeming to look at him. As he passed under the lights, he caught a glimpse of the young man's face. His heart stopped, it was John Thompson, alive and well. And looking for him.


	5. Chapter Four: Rumblings

**Chapter Four: Rumblings**

_Quick Author's sticky: Next Chapter will have BB/RAVEN, NIGHTWING/STARFIRE fluff, plus a surprise! I won't give that away, you'll just have to watch and wait._

Ryan Stuart, Red X is what they called him. He was shadowed in mystery. He smiled to himself in the darness. He was formulating a plan. He was waiting for John Thomson to meet him in a nearby alley, there they would discuss what their next move would be.

His plan: Have John Thomson, the Skull, as he insisted on being called, wreak havoc on the city. His plan was to infiltrate the Titans, gain Nightwing's trust, woo Starfrie away from him and when it was far too late for him to do anything, destroy him and his pathetic little group.

He saw Thomson waiting for him, "You made it. Any news?"

"Not much," John replied. "Except that the troops are almost ready...And you?"

"It's almost time for us to strike," Red X said. "The peices are all in place. Five months from now the Titans won't know what happened to their precious little city. So what's your plan?"

"Carry out a series of bank robberies, heists, that sort of thing."

"Murder?" Red X asked.

"Murder? Who said anything about murder?" John asked.

"You did it before. That girl in the cafe."

"Yeah, but that was an accident."

"So what? You have guts, you can do it again."

"Who's the target?" John aksed.

"Angel Logan. You remember her, she was one of the waitresses at the Brewers."

"Why her?"

"She's Garfield Logan's wife...Changeling's wife."

"Chageling's wife? That will be interesting...very interesting, indeed. Would she put of much of a fight?"

"Doesn't matter, she'll be easy to take out."

"So what are you going to do in all of this?" John asked.

"I will...infiltrate the Titans and destroy them...from the inside out." Red X's eyes gleamed beneath his mask.

"How can you be sure they will trust you. You remember the incident they had with that girl Terra."

"Yes, but I know how to play the hero, and I can pull the wool over Nightwing's eyes. He has never experienced a personal betrayal...Raven and Changeling, "Beast Boy," as they call him, have."

"They have?"

"Raven was betrayed by a mythical dragon named Rorek, who called himself Malchior. Changeling was betrayed by Terra-"

"-so what makes you think they'll trust you?"

"I've helped Nightwing before. If I can convince him that I'm on his side utterly and completely, I can do just about anything."

"When will we start?" Skull was eager to unleash vengeance.

"Five months, no more, no less. In five months, the Titans will experience a living Hell...and then we'll send them there personally."

"Very good," John said, hatred blazed in his eyes. He walked away without another word.

* * *

Ryan Stuart is a mystery. Not much is really known about this man who, ten years ago, had somehow managed to steal Robin's "Red X" suit. He was just a petty thief, stealing here and there, trying to make a name for himself. Of course, having clashed with the Teen Titans caused enough of a stir that he took full advantage of. Hitting plenty of cities and towns he was soon being called Red X the Master Thief and he was soon quite famous everywhere else except Jump City.

Now he'd come back to the place where it had all began, intent on making a name for himself in the place he had once called home. Nightwing, long ago when he was Robin had told him, "So you're not psychotic, you're just selfish". Indeed that was true. What else was he supposed to do? His discovery of this Red X suit had given him a new way to make a living, in his opinion.

Now he would topple Jump City's mighty defenders, and ease his way into a position of power and prestige. Once that was accomplished, he woud be set for life. Yes, indeed power would be so sweet. And with Starfire as his wife and Nightwing dead, what more could he want?

The trap was set. Soon it would spring...

* * *

__

__

_5 Months Later..._

Angel Anderson Logan had started comng into work less and less with the stages of her pregnancy increasing. There had been the usual thing, the morning sickness, the weird cravings and mood swings, but she'd handled it pretty well, and she was taking it all in stride.

Not much was happening, except for an occasional break in here and there, but it was becoming more and more frequent and that was disturbing. Worse yet, the more the Titans caught them, the more they just seemed to come. It was beginning to take it's toll on them, though they all refused to admit it.

The doorbell rang and with a whisper of "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," it opened to reveal Cyborg, who had decided to visit his friend and bring her some food.

"Hey, how are you Angel?" Cyborg asked, smiling and setting down the plate. "Gar would have brought it himself but he's busy."

"I see, how are things at the Tower?"

"Fine, why?" Cyborg looked concerned.

"I've been having dreams," Angel replied.

"You've been having dreams for the past month, why so worried?"

"Because I think that it's going to get worse."

"Come on, Angel, I thought you were an optomist now!" Cyborg teased.

"I am...but something's happening...I just don't know what it is." Angel frowned at her old friend. "Haven't you noticed....the change?"

"The crime rise? Yes," Cyborged sighed. "I don't know what's going on. It's been happening for three months now..."

"I know." Angel was thoughtful.

"Well don't wory, Angel. If we need you we'll yell. Hopefully, that won't be necessary and you can stay home and take care of yourself."

Angel laughed. "I hope so too."

* * *

Later on that evening, the Titans held a meeting at Titans Tower. Angel was there of course, but she seemed tired and the others tried to occomodate this as much as they could. Nightwing stood before the old giant screen they had used so long ago to play videogames; now it showed them a holograph of Jump City.

"So guys, you see that they've been hitting different places it seems, at complete random. They busted the convinience store just last week, and now it's the Burger Place. With all this going on, what do you think we should d?"

"I think we should split up, and take them down separately," Cyborg answered. "And don't forget about the fact that they've been getting more successful."

"That was not something I wanted to know," Starfire said quietly.

"There's something awfully familiar about thse opperations," Beast Boy muttered. "If only I could remember."

"Well, I guess this meetings over-"

"Wait," Gar interrupted. "I know where I've seen this opperation before!" he stared hard at the screen. "I haven't seen this kind of thing since I was Changeling and the Iron Fist was around."

"So they've been revived?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes, as much as I hate to say it." Changeling looked thouightful.

"Thanks Gar, that's going to make this more difficult."

"It's a good thing I thought of that."

"Why would they come back?" Starfire asked.

"They want me dead."

"But Beast Boy, Changeling _is _dead." Nightwing said. "You and Raven threw him into the other dimension."

"Yes, but not a lot of people know that. And very few people know about that part of my past."

"So...who would want you dead then?"

"John Thomson."

"But, as much as I hate to say it, you _killed _him!" Raven looked stunned.

"I guess I didn't and he's alive, and now he's out for blood."

"So now what do we do?" Starfire asked, unerved and uncertain now that she knew that a criminal organization that they had destroyed was reformed and revived, and that Beast Boy and Raven were in grave danger now.

"We do what we do to all criminals." Nighwing's face set with determined lines, "we take them down." Little did they know that this was the rumblings of a much greater storm that was to come. And when that storm hit, their beliefs, even their very lives would spiral down into a state of living Hell...


	6. Chapter Five: A New Ally?

The next day the alarms blared at Titans Tower, signaling danger. Nightwing used his communicator to call the others to action.

* * *

Garfield Logan was quietly waking up early that morning. The sun shone brightly for the time he was up and he frowned. He looked at his beautiful wife Angel, his Raven as she slept somewhat fitfully beside him. Reaching down quietly he began to stroke her hair, thinking about her and the beautiful son she carried inside her. He hoped beyond all doubt that he would be a great father. He didn't want his son to suffer the loss of being orphaned at a young age, like he did. He wanted his son to have a full, complete life and be happy.

Suddenly, Angel shot up, startling him out of his reverie. Looking around, she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that she was in her own room in her own house. Her nightmare had been horrible.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you alright my Angel?" he stroked her hair gently taking her in his arms.

"I'm fine, Gar...It was just a dream," Angel replied gratefully leaning in on his shoulder.

"What happened in your dream, Love?" he asked. worried about her.

"My dream was horrible...I dreamed that someone kidnapped me...and they tried to get me to tell them where you were." Her voice shook slightly, still nervous about the dream. "They beat me, they threatened to hurt me and the baby...I couldn't use my powers for some reason. They were going to kill me. They just kept beating me...and that's when I woke up."

"Oh Angel, my Raven I won't let anything like that happen to you." He pulled her closer. "It's just a dream. Dreams pass in time."

"I hope you're right...it seemed so real." Her voice was just above a whisper.

"A lot of things seem real, but they aren't Love." Gar smiled slyly. "But I do know one thing that is real...And that's that I love you, and I'd never let anything happen to you." He gently pressed his lips to hers in soothing, comforting kisses. She warmly accepted his embraces, wrapping her arms about his body. Holding him tightly, their kisses became more demanding, filled with longing.

Gently, their lips parted as Gar gently trailed kisses down to her swollen belly, he gently lavished her clothed stomach with sweet, loving kisses. "I love you," he whispered quietly.

"I know," she replied, smiling at him. Just then the Titans Communicator began beeping, signaling trouble.

"I have to go," Beast Boy said quietly.

"Alright," Angel replied. "Keep yourself safe."

"I will," he kissed her forehead softly. "I just need you to stay here, rest, and take care of our son."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Garfield Logan took off out the door leaving his wife to rest.

* * *

The call began blaring, signaling the need for help from Jump City's defender."Another break in at the hardware store," Nightwing explained. Soon, they were all there, ready for Acton. "Titans, go!" They took off in the direction of the hardware store.

Arriving, they spotted a small group of teenagers waving guns around at the cashier demanding money. The Titans burst in the door, headed by Nightwing, who shouted, "So you people didn't think we'd come to join this party?"

They turned and opened fire; the Titans immediately sprang into action. Nightwing twirled his Bo-staff easily blocking blows of the one who seemed to be an apparent leader. The leader smashed him in the face with his fist, leaving a bruise. Nightwing accepted the blow and smashed his staff into his attacker's face, sending hams sprawling.

Cyborg took out one of his opponents easily with a sweep of his large, mechanical arm. Leaping forward he smashed one of the teens in the face while another raised his gun to fire. He would have appreciated Raven being there to help, but she was five months pregnant and they couldn't risk the safety of her unborn child.

Starfire saw the teen raise his gun, and before he had a chance to fire a shot, she fired first sending the gun skittering away from the boy's grasp. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and charged in. Some other teens raised their guns to fire on him, but he moved so fast they didn't know what hit them until they were pinned down with an angry tiger staring them in the face, fangs bared.

Nightwing was having some trouble handling four of the teenagers as they began to gang up on him. Having the most experience as a fighter was his advantage, but still, it was getting difficult. While they weren't as skilled in the art of fighting, they were determined to destroy him. He was beginning to be forced to back up into a corner. Flipping over one, he smashed his Bo staff into the face of one, while whirling around to kick another. There were only two facing him, but he didn't see one teen step from the shadows and raise his gun, aiming for his head.

Starfire managed to see it too late and shouted, "Nightwing, look out!" Just as the gun fired, a human shape flew out of nowhere, smashing the would be assailant, sending him sprawling to the floor, the gun flying far away. Nightwing stared at the stranger in surprise, it was Red X! But he'd been gone for 10 years now, why would he come back? The Titans gathered up the rest of the gang members and the police put them away.

Nightwing stood quietly, staring at Red X with his piercing gaze. He wasn't sure what to think. The Titans too gathered around, and stared at Red X, they obviously hadn't expected to see him either.

"Red X, it's been a long time," Nightwing finally broke the silence.

"Indeed it has," Red X surveyed the Titans silently.

"Why did you help us?" Nightwing demanded.

"Because you needed it."

"I thought you wanted to be number one. That's what you told me, remember?"

"Perhaps I've changed since then."

Nightwing looked at Red X, thoughtful. It was at these times he wished Raven was there. He could use her ability to read people's thoughts right then. "So what do you want Red X?" he asked.

"I wish to join the Titans," he replied. The others were surprised. Nightwing turned to his friends.

"What do you say guys?"

Cyborg pulled him aside. "I don't know man, it's weird he shows up and helps us, then he claims he's not a thief anymore. Why should we trust him?"

"I don't trust him, but I have a feeling he might know what's going on around here."

"Beast Boy, Starfire, what do you both think?"

"I am not sure, but if he joins us we should watch him," Starfire said quietly.

"Let him join us," Beast Boy said, "who knows what'll happen if we turn him down."

"Alright, but we won't make the same mistake we did when Terra betrayed us," Nightwing said. Turning back around, he looked at Red X. "Red X, you've proven yourself to us...so we have decided to make you a Titan."

"Thank you, I'm honored. But he was really thinking, _You're more stupid than I thought. Destroying you will be easy._

"Consider yourself a Titan," Nightwing extended his hand. _I don't trust you, Red X, and I'm gonna watch you like a hawk._ "Hey, go tell Raven what's going on."

"Alright," Beast Boy said, morphing into a bird he flew home.

"So what happened today?" Angel asked.

"It's the weirdest thing, Red X showed up and helped us stop a robbery."

"Fascinating. Especially since that was once his chosen profession."

"I agree. I don't trust him, he's acting way too much like Terra."

"So what happened?"

"Will Nightwing let him join us."

"Beast Boy, watch him like a hawk."

"I will," Beast Boy replied.

"We both will."

* * *

Red X stepped inside the Tower. Nightwing showed him a room where he would stay and left him alone. Ryan Stuart smiled to himself. This would be too easy. He would destroy them before they knew what was coming. They would all fall heavily, and their destruction would be complete. There would be no one standing in his way. No one, not even the Iron Fist.

* * *

Nightwing was standing on the roof, thinking. He was thinking about Red X when Starfire came up behind him. "Are you alright, Dick?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied. "You saved my life you know." He smiled.

"No I did not. Red X saved your life. Not I," Starfire looked at him quietly.

"You're the one who told me to look out. If you hadn't said anything, with or without Red X, I would have been a goner."

"You flatter me, Nightwing," Starfire smiled. Nightwing quietly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No I don't Star, I mean every word of it." He leaned in close, and kissed her sweetly. She gently wrapped her arms around him, content to be close to him. Nightwing gently ran his fingers through her hair, she quietly stroked his face and smiled. Life was good to her, Starfire sighed quietly, she was completely happy. But as Angel had said five months ago, happiness is for a moment...


	7. Chapter Six: A Matter of Trust

**Chapter Six: A Matter of Trust**

Nightwing still held Starfire in his arms. He was absolutely happy. He had everything he could ever want. He quietly kissed her hair smiling. "Dick, do you trust Red X?"

"Why do you ask that, Kori?" Nightwing frowned. Not sure of what to say, he tried to answer the question

"It just seems...strange somehow that he would want to join us all of a sudden," Kori said quietly.

"Hey, don't you worry about Red X, I'll be watching him closely," Nightwing smiled. "Come on, we better go inside. They're waiting for us." Taking her hand in his, they strolled quietly inside.

Quiet smiles crossing their faces they saw the others turn and greet them. "How are you two Cyborg asked.

"We're fine, any new leads?" Nightwing asked.

"Not yet, but we're bound to get something sometime," Cyborg replied.

"Red X, what have you been doing all these years?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh, been doing odd jobs here and there, that sort of thing," he replied, sitting at one of the tables, he began sorting through some newspapers. "So have you found your culprit yet?"

"We have some leads, Beast Boy says it's the Iron Fist resurrected." Nightwing sat down and began typing into a computer.

"Does he now?" Red X frowned. _You stupid idiot, _he thought. _You've come out too early and now they suspect that you're behind all this! _He silently berated John Thomson and his clumsiness. _Still, I will use this to my advantage._

"So do you believe him?" Red X asked. First things first, plant seeds of distrust. A house divided against itself falls, at least that's what the Book said, if he remembered those religious stories correctly.

"Why wouldn't I? I've known him for years," Nightwing said.

"Oh, he could be wrong you know," Red X said simply.

"No, Beast Boy has been right so far, and I'm not about to doubt him." Nightwing turned away, walking into his old room.

Starfire stayed where she was, looking at him intently. He was alone with her, at last. If Red X couldn't get Nightwing to distrust Beast Boy, then maybe he could cause Starfire to distrust him. "So, is he always so trusting of his friends?"

"He wasn't always this way," Starfire explained, curious why he was asking these questions. "He tends to keep to himself. He trusts us, but it only goes so far."

"Does he trust you?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that? How can you be sure?" Red X moved to stand beside her. He wouldn't try to lure her away, not yet. Beast to plant seeds of doubt and mistrust and then take her away from Nightwing for good. "How can you be sure that you can trust him?"

"I trust Nightwing with my life. He has never lied to me," Starfire said confidently. "Why do you ask such nosy questions?"

"Oh, I'm curious," Red X said, letting a insincere smile cross his face. "Don't you worry, Starfire. I'm not trying to pry."

Starfire left the room. She frowned, thoughtful. She didn't understand why Red X was being so nosy. His questions made her suspicious, though she didn't let on. There was something about him that unnerved her. He was frightening, almost sinister, in a way. She didn't trust him, not one bit. She shut herself away in her old room. She needed time to think.

* * *

Nightwing stood alone in his room in silent contemplation. He wasn't sure what he should think about Red X. Something inside him told him that Red X was a wolf in sheep's clothing, a traitor, but he hoped that he could change, like Terra. Of course, it had taken a lot for Terra to change.

Turning around he walked out of his old room and into the living room. The alarm blared, calling them to action as the city's defense. The others gathered around and waited for orders. Red X was there, waiting patiently for instruction, which was odd for the independent free spirit.

"Are we ready?" he asked, looking at them in turn.

"Yes," they all replied. He gave Red X a hard stare. "Are you ready to prove yourself?"

"Haven't I done that already?" Red X looked at him with a steady gaze.

"Maybe, but I need more proof that you're loyal to us."

"I'm ready for anything."

"Good." Nightwing said. "Iron Fist members have been spotted at the alleyway by the Brewers Cafe." They nodded. "Let's go." They drove the T-Car to the street a short distance away from where they were supposedly spotted. Climbing out of the car, the Titans, except for Robin who was riding his R-Cycle, and ran towards the alley.

Standing in the alleyway, was John Thomson, Skull. He was armed with knives and an illegally purchased oozzie. "Well, well, at last we meet for the first time, Titans." He smirked at Beast Boy, "And Changeling, so nice to see you again. Did you really think that you could just kill me?"

"Changeling's dead Thomson," Beast Boy said, his voice laced with anger.

"Oho, that's what _you _say. That's what you say. I heard about the whole 'throwing him into the Outer Dimension' thing. But there's a Beast inside of you. You just won't admit it."

Beast Boy growled. Nightwing stared hard at him. "Titans, go!" They immediately charged forward. Eight gang members stepped into view and pulled out guns and prepared to fire. Raven was with them this time, and she was prepared for battle.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She summoned her powers to rip the guns from the gang member's hands. Cyborg and Starfire teamed up to battle their opponents side by side. Blasting them with a relentless hailstorm of laserfire, they drove them back deeper into the recesses of the dark alley. Nightwing teamed up with Red X and charged Skull.

Nightwing slammed his Bo staff into his midsection, but missed as Skull whirled around to kick him. His fist smashed into Nightwing's face causing him to stagger back. Red X pulled out his X-a-rangs and threw them expertly at Skull. Together, they began to drive him back. Slowly, steadily, they began to defeat him. Suddenly, Beast Boy charged into John Thomson, knocking him to the ground. John Thomson fell to his knees, rolling over, he quickly sprang to his feet.

He pulled out a gun and aimed at Beast Boy, and fired. He screamed in pain, and gripped his shoulder. Raven ran over to him. "Beast Boy, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he said trying to reassure her. He put his hands on her shoulder and said, "It's alright, I'm fine."

Red X and Nightwing chased Skull as he tried to evade them and escape through the underground sewers. Starfire and Cyborg joined Nightwing and Red X and started firing at Skull relentlessly. Laserfire rained down on Skull as he tried to fight Red X and Nightwing, who pulled out their Bird-a-Rangs and the X-a-Rangs in unison. They smashed into his back, but Skull managed to jump down the sewer and vanished from sight.

"Should we go after him?" Red X asked.

"No, he'll come after us. No need to waste our energy looking for him," Nightwing sighed. "You've done well, Red X."

"So, do you trust me?" Red X asked. "I want to help you. I want to be a Titan."

"Yes, in a way, I do trust you, somewhat." Nightwing smiled. "Welcome. It's nice to have you onboard."

_At last, I've gained what I need. I will let him trust me for awhile, then he will discover the truth about me. By that time, it will be too late for him to stop me._


	8. Chapter Seven: Eve of Destruction

**Chapter Seven: Eve of Destruction**

That evening the stars shone brightly illuminating the night sky as the Titans leisurely walked home after their confrontation with Skull and his Iron Fist thugs. Nightwing was deep in thought over the sudden blatant appearance of Skull, or John Thomson as Beast Boy, Garfield Logan called him. It seemed strange that the Iron Fist dared make themselves known after just a year of being defeated by the Titans, especially Raven who had gone into their headquarters, slaughtering them all to avenge Beast Boy's 'death'.

Little did she know that Beast Boy was actually the leader of the Iron Fist. Having changed his name to Changeling, Beast Boy had made his name as a villain, blatantly defying the reunited Titans as they attempted to rid Jump City of its feared Ruler of the Underground.

They had successfully defeated Changeling, Beast Boy's alter ego after he separated himself from Garfield Logan, who Beast Boy was when he was not Changeling. Raven, known as Angel Anderson at the time, had fallen in love with his handsome normal self. When they discovered the truth about each other, she'd brought him back to the Titans, and Changeling and the Iron Fist was finally defeated. They'd been broken and scattered. Now it seemed they had reformed led one of Beast Boy's minions. And though they were not as efficient as Beast Boy's gang when he was known as Changeling, they were still a force to be reckoned with.

Still, the Titans were sure that they could defeat them. Nightwing knew that they were not invincible. With Red X aiding them he was sure that it would be only a matter of time before the Iron Fist would fall, and this time permanently.

Red X. Nightwing said he trusted him; indeed he did, to a point. Red X had proven himself a Titan, saving his life and helping them take down the Iron Fist. He was starting to earn his trust. Though Nightwing never fully trusted anyone, except his five friends who knew everything about him; he trusted Starfire most of all, because he loved her enough to give her his complete trust.

Arriving at the Tower, Nightwing turned to the rest of the Titans. "Well guys, we did ourselves good tonight. If you want to go home now that's fine."

Raven and Beast Boy bid Nightwing, Cyborg, Red X and Starfire goodbye and flew off towards their house. Red X went into the computer room, claiming he needed to do some research on the Iron Fist. Cyborg went into his room to sleep and recharge his battery for the next day.

Nightwing and Starfire were alone in the living room, sitting on the couch, talking. "Are you alright, Star? You fought hard out there."

"I am fine, Nightwing. But I worry about you," she gave him a smile.

"Worry? Why would you worry about me?" Nightwing looked at her concerned.

"I think, sometimes, you push yourself too hard."

"Do I?" he asked. Something was worrying her and he wanted to know what it was. "Star, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just I'm worried about you," Star looked at him, her emerald eyes filled with worry and care. Nightwing gave her a smile.

"Well, you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine, Star. I promise." He gently pulled her close. Starfire gave Nightwing an inviting smile. Accepting the invitation, he wrapped his arms around her body, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet, smothering kiss that stole her breath away.

"I love you."

"I know." Starfire quietly entwined her fingers in Nightwing's dark hair. He gave her a smile. Kissing again, they quietly pulled each other close, never wanting it to end. Gently, wrapped his arms around her waist. Starfire embraced him, contently leaning in close.

"Dick, you are so wonderful," she murmured in his ear. Responding to this compliment, he trailed kisses down her neck. She moaned a little. Dick Grayson chuckled, he loved her so much. He loved seeing her so happy. He ran his fingers through her hair. She stroked his face. Dick Grayson smiled. Letting her go, she pulled away content.

"Go on. Get some sleep." Nightwing helped her to her feet. "Tomorrow will come before we know it." He watched Starfire walk out of the room. Sighing, he too went to his old bedroom. He needed some sleep.

Red X watched them from across the hall in a dark corner, gritting his teeth in jealousy. The time was coming. Tomorrow he would strike. It was earlier than he'd originally planned but he didn't care. He pulled out a communicator. Not the Titans one they had given him, but a different one. "Skull, start tomorrow. I've lost my patience."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the time is now." Red X said intensely. "You will kidnap Angel Logan and take her to your place."

"What about Nightwing and Changeling? I want him alive!"

"I will handle them. You have nothing to worry about. I will bring him to you."

"And Cyborg and Starfire?"

"They will be busy handling their own problems. Perhaps, I can convince her to join us."

You can do that?" Skull asked skeptical.

"I have my ways."

* * *

The next day was cloudy and foreboding. Angel Anderson Logan frowned at the weather, staring up at the sky from her window. Garfield had already gone to Titans Tower. They were having a meeting. Angel said she had to go to work and she would join him later. Quietly she began to make her way to the Brewers Cafe, climbing in the car, she drove quickly, strangely worried about something.

Unlocking the door, she walking inside, she began her day. Serving and waiting tables, she smiled and chatted with the costumers. She was popular and well liked by all. A few of them remembered her as Raven, but they all knew her as Angel.

It was shortly after lunch, Angel had just gotten off her break. Walking down the hall, she prepared to return to her work. Something told her something was wrong just as a strong pair of arms grabbed her. A hand was on her mouth before she could say anything as a cloth was placed on her mouth, causing drowsiness to fill her senses. Overwhelmed, she tried to stay awake, but collapsed into the arms of her attacker. John Thomson smiled. Soon he would have his revenge. Quietly, he dragged her off to a nearby car. Shoving her limp body into the car, he climbed in.

"Drive," he told the driver. They drove off to the Iron Fist warehouse. He stared down at the unconscious woman beside him. "You will prove very useful." He chuckled quietly. Revenge was so close he could practically taste it. But he wouldn't be satisfied until Changeling, his wife and his pathetic friends the Titans were all dead.

The alarms rang at Titans Tower, signaling trouble. "What is it?" Beast Boy, Garfield Logan asked.

"You won't like the news," Nightwing said quietly. "It's Raven."

"Raven?" he asked, immediately. He was worried, not only for her, but for his son, who had yet to come into the world. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Come on guys, we have to go." Nightwing sighed. This was the worst thing that had happened in weeks. He was frustrated. Things were getting worse and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. "Red X, comes on. I'll need your help. Hopefully, we can track her."

Red X smiled quietly beneath his mask. Things were going exactly as planned. Now all he would need to do is steal Starfire away. She was one to trust too easily. And if she objected, it would be no trouble stealing her away. Now getting Nightwing away from his friends, that would prove difficult.

"I say we should split up, it'd be easier to track her," he suggested. Red X looked at Nightwing, who appeared to be seriously considering considering the idea. "You go with Cyborg and Beast Boy, I'll take Starfire with me."

Nightwing gave him a sharp look. He definitely _did not_ approve of this idea. The idea of Red X alone with Starfire disturbed him greatly. "I need to talk to Starfire in private." Gesturing to her, she joined him.

Lowering her voice, Starfire asked, "What is wrong, Dick?"

"I don't like you going anywhere near him."

"I thought you trusted him."

"I trust him. But I don't trust him with you."

"Don't worry about me, Nightwing. I am stronger than I look. I can take care of myself."

Nightwing pulled her close. "If anything were to happen to you-"

"I will be fine, Nightwing, I can take care of myself." She kissed him deeply, embracing him. He responded to her affection with his own. Sighing, he pulled away. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Turning, they walked out to join the others. "Titans, Go." They ran flew to the Brewers Cafe. Starfire took a hold of Nightwing. Beast Boy had a hold of Red X. Arriving at the cafe, they began to look around. Beast Boy spotted his wife's communicator.

"John Thomson. Skull, he's stolen her away from me."

"Does he know she's your wife?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't know."

"We'll find her," Cyborg said.

"We will not rest until she is safe," Starfire reassured him.

"Let's split up. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Angel Anderson awoke with a grunt of pain. Looking around, she took in her surroundings. She was chained to a wall in a dimly lit room. At first, she didn't know where she was. Then it hit her, she had been there before. This was Changeling's old hideout. Now she was the prisoner of...whoever had taken over this place.

"You're awake," a voice said in the darkness. Angel strained to see who it was.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Hello Angel," the voice said to her.

Angel started. That voice! She knew that voice. _Give me your money if you wanna live!_ Those words echoed in her worst nightmares, and she knew exactly who it was. "John Thomson." She breathed. He chuckled. She was now a prisoner of her friend's murderer, the one she had never found. And she had no idea what he planned to do to her.


	9. Chapter Eight: Priosner of Hatred

**Chapter Eight: Prisoner of Hatred**

**Author's Note: **_This chapter is very intense, making this a stronger PG-13. Not going to ever be changed to R, you've been warned about the intensity of this chappie. Read at your own risk._

Raven stared up at Skull silently, not saying a word. John Thomson smirked. "So you know who I am. Who told you?"

"My husband Garfield Logan," she replied. She continued staring at him through the darkness.

"Changeling told you, eh?"

"My husband is not Changeling! Changeling is dead! My husband is Garfield Logan!"

Skull stepped into the light. Angel got a first glimpse of her captor. He was young, in his late teens to early twenties. He was about Gar's height and had dark hair and dark eyes. He seemed to be looking at her, taking her figure in. She glared daggers at him as the smirk on his face became bigger.

"He just had to have you, didn't he?" He asked, gesturing to her swollen stomach. Angel glared at him, fury filling her emotions. She wanted to strangle him, but she didn't want to give away her identity as Raven yet. She wanted to know what he wanted with her, and why he'd brought her here.

"I love the man I married," she spat back angrily.

"What of this 'man' you married, hmm? Do you really know him?" Skull smirked again. "Does he really love you? I know your 'husband' very well. I used to work with him."

"I know that. So why bring up the past? Changeling's dead."

"Well, your 'husband' tried to murder me. Did he tell you that?" Skull spat out angrily.

"I saw that myself. I know who he was and what he's done. And I love him just the same," Angel Logan glared and strained at her chains. She knew she could use her powers. But if she was hurt what could she do for her unborn son? She had to keep the guise of being a normal person for awhile. When the time came she would reek havoc on this place as she had almost a year ago before, when she had come there to destroy Changeling. There she discovered the truth about who he was.

"Well Angel Logan, this 'husband' of yours is nothing but an animal. I assume you've never heard of his Man-Beast have you? She said nothing, she just continued glaring. She'd seen it before. Though he never came out unless Gar was in a complete, uncontrollable rage, then his Man Beast would emerge in fury, destroying all in his path. But that didn't happen often.

When he referred to Garfield Logan as Changeling, he was talking about her husband's dark alter ego whose physical appearance was hideously ugly. He had had scars and tattoos but when his two personalities had separated, Gar had retained his normal appearance.

Skull smirked. "Did I hit a nerve Angel? Anyway, he never really 'loved' you. He just wanted to bed you. So you see your feelings are a complete waste of time."

"Shut up! You know nothing of love," Angel spat. "You don't know what it does to people."

"Oh, I know something of it," Skull chuckled. "I know that his 'feelings' for you will eventually lead him here. And when he gets here he will see what his 'love' has done to you." His face came deathly close to hers. Staring into his eyes, all she could see was a blind, relentless hate. One that wouldn't be sated by 'Changeling's' death, he wanted him to suffer first before he died; and if couldn't make him suffer, she would suffer for him. He wanted to make her suffer as well.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, unafraid of him. When she had seen him before, he was a cowardly weakling who had murdered her friend in pure panic. She saw something in his eyes and realized that hate had made him a cunning adversary. She knew what he was going to say.

"I want to see you suffer. Do you believe that I can make you suffer?" His glare was very unintimidating to Angel who didn't say a word. Silence was her best weapon.

"If you rape me, he'll kill you."

"Rape you? That would be quite useless, especially since he's had you already." He sneered. "No, I can make you suffer; you'll suffer so much that you'll wish you were dead; you and that _thing _inside of you." Skull removed a taser from his belt. Angel closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. She used her powers to surround and protect her baby. She was ready for him.

Skull pushed the button as Angel gritted her teeth against the pain. The electric volts surged through her body, causing her to writhe against her chains. The metal shackles conducted the electricity, sending it pouring back through her body.

Releasing the button, Skull glowered at her, "Scream for me!" He spat in her face and began the torture again. Angel was barely able to concentrate on keeping her son inside her womb safe from the volts of electricity coursing through her body. Sweat poured down her face as she clenched her teeth.

Skull, seeing her strength and resolve against the pain, he flew into a fury. He increased the intensity of the taser. Severe pain coursed through her, causing her body to heave forward against the chains. Still, she refused to scream. Still he increased the taser's voltage until the pain was so great that Angel Anderson Logan, Raven screamed in agony. It ripped out of her throat, echoing through her cell, reverberating off the walls. The guards outside the doorway heard it and shuddered in fear. They had no idea what was going on in there. It echoed through the entire building, causing all inside to wonder what had caused it.

John Thomson, Skull sneered at her, satisfied by her reaction. He stopped and turned off the taser, after what had seemed like hours, much to her relief. Skull turned to leave, "Rest yourself; it will be a lot worse for you tomorrow," he looked back at her one more time, "Raven."

Angel Logan couldn't say anything to him; she was too weak to respond. Cackling hideously, he strode out of the room, leaving Raven to rest her pain filled body against her shackles as much as she could lean against it. She concentrated, causing her black aura to surround her body, healing it slowly. She did it for long hours until a man came in with a plate of meager food. Obviously, he didn't want her to die. He wanted her to regain her strength so he could make her suffer again. Unshackling the chains from the wall, the man watched as she collapsed onto the ground, unable to move or speak.

She ate the meager food slowly. It was bland and tasteless. Angel nearly gagged and threw up, but forced herself to swallow it. She made herself eat it, not for her sake, but for her son's sake. Too stiff to walk, she crawled over to the cold, hard cot in the corner of the cell, she fell asleep. She quietly began to prepare herself for what lay ahead the next day. She wondered how he knew who she was, but it didn't matter right now. He said it was going to be worse; she would be prepared for it.

* * *

"So you say Thomson stole your wife away?" Nightwing asked. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes," Beast Boy answered. "He's the only man I know who'd hate me enough to kidnap my wife."

"How would he know about her? Does she know she's Raven?" Nightwing asked.

"I don't know," replied Beast Boy. "But we have to find her. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"We'll find her, B.B., I promise," Cyborg put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I promise."

"We need to split up, time's wasting," Red X said quietly. Nightwing nodded at him.

"Beast Boy, you're coming with me. Cyborg, you go with Starfire and Red X." Nightwing gave his friend a hard look. _Watch him. _Cyborg understood, and nodded in agreement.

Beast Boy morphed into a bloodhound and began sniffing around the room. "I've found her scent!" he exclaimed. Nightwing and Beast Boy took off running down the hallway out to the parking lot.

"Come on, we'll comb the alleyway outside," Red X suggested. Cyborg and Starfire nodded in agreement and they walked outside. Cyborg spotted the tire tracks leading away from the café. He frowned. Kneeling down, he examined them closely with his cyperkinetic eye.

"Looks like they were in a hurry to get out of here," he murmured. He stood to his feet. "I'm going to see how far these go." He began walking away, he turned to Red X, "Don't try anything funny."

"Don't you trust me?" Red X asked, irritated. Cyborg was getting too suspicious. He would have to get rid of him soon; he was starting to catch onto him. Saying nothing, Cyborg stomped off, following the tire track, seeing where they went.

Starfire turned to Red X. "What did he mean by that?" she asked. She didn't like the way it sounded.

"Oh, it's nothing. I've been waiting for this time to come." Red X turned to Starfire. His stare beneath his mask was unnerving. Starfire felt nervous underneath his gaze. She felt afraid, but she wouldn't show it.

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked. Red X moved closer to her, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I've wanted to give you something." Red X moved around so that he was directly in front of her. Starfire stepped back a bit. He was invading her private space, and he was much too close for comfort.

"What is that?" Starfire saw something in the eyes behind his masked face. She realized it was lust and desire. The shock of it revolted her. That was why he'd wanted to her to go with him alone, so he could seduce her, or worse, rape her.

"This," Red X said, pulling her close and slamming his mouth on hers before she had a chance to scream, she was shocked at his audacity. He pulled away, grinning wickedly at her. "That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked suggestively.

"Get your hands off me!" Starfire shouted at him.

Red X just leered at her. "Come on, Kori-"

"You dare to force yourself at me and then you call me by my name!" Starfire was filled with fury. "I am stronger than I look, so stay away from me!"

"I'd like to see that," Red X sneered. "I can easily overpower you, and I'll do to you whatever I want with you!" Snarling, he grabbed her arms, attempting to pull Starfire against him. But Starfire was indeed, stronger than she looked for she unexpectedly threw him over her back, sending him sprawling into a nearby trash bin. Cyborg came running back to them, panting he took a look at the situation.

"What's going on?" he asked, staring at Red X, who was struggling to his feet, glaring at Starfire.

"He tried to kiss me!" Starfire roared in fury.

"You both are so foolish!" Red X smirked. "Do you think I would join your pathetic little group just because I want to help you? No, I joined because I get what I want." He leered at Starfire. "And I'll get what I want. No matter what it takes," he gestured a strange hand signal. Suddenly, Iron Fist thugs appeared surrounding Starfire and Cyborg.

"You're in league with the Iron Fist, aren't you?" Cyborg shouted. "You had Skull kidnap Raven!" This made Starfire furious. Someone they had trusted had actually betrayed them. Jut like Terra.

Standing in front of Red X, Starfire seethed. "Tell us where Raven is!" she demanded.

"I'm hardly in a position to tell you anything," Red X smirked. "Attack them!" he ordered the thugs. They charged Cyborg and Starfire. Starfire, fueled by her righteous fury, ignored the thugs and charged straight at Red X. Grabbing an X-a-Rang, Red X threw it at her, she dodge, but it succeeded in grazing her shoulder, causing her to wince in pain.

She slammed her fists into his face and stomach. She quickly whirled around fast, kicking him hard. He stepped back at the unexpected fury of the attack. Meanwhile, Cyborg blasted the Iron Fist thugs with his sonic cannon. Smashing his fist into a thug's face, he knocked him unconscious as he kicked another. He shot a nearby thug as he tried to fire a gun on Starfire, who relentlessly blasted Red X with an unbelievable amount of Starbolts. Red X and the thugs began a hasty retreat. Cyborg came behind Starfire.

"Kori, you okay?" he asked.

"We have to get back to Beast Boy and Nightwing—Ah!" Starfire screamed in unexpected pain, obviously, the thug with the gun had good aim. The thug's bullet had hit her in the side. She leaned on Cyborg, doubled over in pain. "Vic, we have to tell the others about Red X. Who knows what he will have Skull do to Raven when he meets him."

"How will we know how to find him?"

"The Titans' communicator, Red X still has it." Starfire gasped. "It has a tracking device."

"Come on, let's go back." Cyborg picked her up, carrying her gently. Starfire kept herself awake until Cyborg arrived at Titans Tower. Nightwing was waiting for them. "We didn't find anything-"

Nightwing stared in shocked horror. He ran up to Starfire and Cyborg.

"What happened?" he demanded. He looked at Starfire concerned. "Is it bad?"

"Red X has betrayed us," Cyborg said somberly.

"I knew he was up to no good!" Nightwing said angrily. "What did he do?"

"He tried to rape Starfire. She threw him off and then Red X ordered his thugs to attack us."

"So he's in league with the Iron Fist?" Nightwing asked. Starfire nodded.

"So he kidnapped Raven," Beast Boy said angrily. "We have to find her!"

"We can track him. He still has his communicator," Cyborg said. "We have to hurry, we don't know what he'll have Skull do to Raven."

"If he hurt her I'll rip him to pieces," Beast Boy promised.

"What about Star?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll stay with her," Nightwing said.

"No. We need you to help us take him down. I'll stay with her," Cyborg volunteered.

"No. I shall go with you. I just need a few bandages and I'll be fine." Starfire winced.

"Are you sure?" Nightwing demanded. "I don't want you to get more hurt than you are already."

"Don't worry Nightwing. I...will...be...fine." Star grit her teeth.

Nightwing quickly bandaged her gunshot wound. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes. Raven depends on us. We will not fail her."

"Alright. Let's go." Nightwing and the others took the T-Car down to where Beast Boy said that he Iron Fist was located. They had to find Raven as fast as they could. They didn't know what shape she was in and what shape she would be in awhen they found her.


	10. Chapter Nine: Full Circle

**Chapter Nine: Full Circle**

**_Authors Note: _**_So sorry about the typos. I didn't know they were there until I uploaded it. I was rushing because my mom wanted me to get off the Internet. I've fixed and reposted this chappie! Enjoy because now it's typo free!_

"Any luck?" Nightwing asked, Cyborg beside him.

"I'm trying," Beast Boy answered, frustrated. "Cyborg, try Red X's communicator signal. Maybe he'll lead us to Raven."

Cyborg pushed the button. The signal blinked red. "We have a signal!"

"Track it!" Nightwing said urgently. "Where is he?"

"The old abandoned warehouse on the south side of Jump City. It's on Fourth Street, across from the highway." Cyborg shut off the signal.

"I know right where that is," Beast Boy said. "The old Iron Fist headquarters."

"Why didn't that idiot Skull relocate? He knows you know where that is." Cyborg said.

"Why, because he's an idiot," Beast Boy replied.

"So how do we do this? Blatant attack or stealth?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know?" Nightwing looked thoughtful. "Star?" He turned to her.

"I say we do both." Starfire said confidently.

"There's one thing I wanna know," Beast Boy said.

"What's that?" Cyborg asked.

"How he was identified dead and stuffed in a body bag."

"Who told you that?"

"Raven."

"Who told her that?"

"A cop who was working on the case."

"Weren't the cops on your payroll?"

"Yeah, but he was dead to me then. I wouldn't through my money out the window for someone whom I considered dead."

"You just have to ask him won't you?" Cyborg smirked.

"Maybe Red X bribed the police chief," Starfire commented.

"Star, Red X wasn't even in town then," Nightwing said.

"How do you know that? We were so busy rounding up the Iron Fist that he could have been watching us, waiting for the right time to strike us when our guard went down. We didn't think this was gonna happen did we?"

"Wait a second, what was the officer's name?" Cyborg asked.

"I think Raven said his name was Ryan Stuart."

"Quick, Vic, run a background check on this guy. We need to know who he is."

"How'd Raven know his name?" Cyborg asked.

"Said it was on his badge."

Quickly going into the Tower, Cyborg began to rapidly punch the name "Ryan Stuart" into the Jump City criminal database. Results came up. He began scrolling through them, examining each one. "Pay dirt, y'all! I've got him!"

"Who is he?" Nightwing asked.

"He's Red X alright. Not only is he a legendary thief. He's eluded Batman-"

"That's impressive in itself," Nightwing observed.

"-But he's also hit some really big places. Expensive museums, art galleries, treasure vaults, that sort of thing. So why would he show up here?"

"He wants me," Starfire said quietly.

"He what?" Nightwing asked, shocked.

"He's been doing all this to get to me."

"I won't let him have you. I promise." Nightwing put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about me. I'm worried about Raven."

They nodded their heads. "We better go. Every second we waste something is happening to Raven." Nightwing interrupted Starfire's train of thought. They ran towards the alleyway. They had to find Raven, and fast.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Angel Logan awoke with a start to the sound of her cell door being unlocked. She tried to sit up as best she could, with a grunt she managed to push herself into a sitting position. Skull strode in with a smirk on his face. He looked her up and down, gloating over his captive.

"Sleep well?" he sneered.

She looked at him. "As well as could be expected for someone who's been kidnapped and tortured."

"Must you take it so hard?" he smirked. "I find it...insulting to my gracious hospitality."

"I'd hardly call this 'hospitality'." Angel glared.

"I suppose that I should explain why I've been generous enough to offer you my hospitality," Skull smiled a very insulting smile. One that barely hid his hatred.

"All this time, I've tried to find Changeling, _Garfield's _weakness," Skull began to explain. "And I thought he didn't have one. Until you. Then I discovered how much he cares about you. "His 'love', as you call it, will be his undoing. And I will have my sweet, sweet revenge."

""That would be nice," Raven snickered. But your revenge is against him, not me." Angel said quietly. "So why waste your time kidnapping me?"

"Well, you're his wife, aren't you Raven?" Skull ran his hand across her face. She pulled back. "Oh, I see you don't like me that much."

"You're a murderer," Raven spat out, hatred filling her voice. Memories rushed to her mind. Memories of her friend Katie whom he had shot when he had attempted the Brewers Cafe, where she worked. She didn't have to die and he'd murdered her, and he had no remorse.

"I do want to know something," Raven said quietly.

"What is that?" Skull asked.

"How are you still alive?" Raven asked. "A police officer told me that they found your body in the park and bagged it."

"Oh that," John Thomson smirked. "That was a ruse. That was Red X you saw."

"That hardly looked like Red X," Raven shot back.

"You've never seen him without his mask. I was still in the hospital. It worked out beautifully. And now you and your pathetic 'husband' are going to suffer greatly. I hope you rested well." Gesturing to two guards, they grabbed Angel's arms. They slammed her against the wall. She grunted in pain.

"Wait!" Angel shouted. "There is something else I want to know."

"What would that be?" Skull sneered.

"How do you know who I am?" Raven asked. The guards snapped the shackles onto her wrists. She struggled a little.

"I saw your face in the paper when they announced your wedding to _Garfield_," Skull glared. "It's kind of pathetic really, the fact that they put your real name in there. I remembered that night you pounded my face to a pulp. And now, you are my captive, and I'm going to make sure you suffer greatly." He pushed the button and the electricity began to flow. Raven gritted her teeth. Skull increased the flow and sweat poured down her face. She tried so hard to concentrate and protect her child. The electricity was suddenly stopped.

"Grab her," Skull ordered his thugs. Raven was still weak, could barely move. "Hold her," he went gestured to a thug who walked in the room. "Do it." The thug raised his steel pipe, and slammed it into her face. Skull once again grabbed the taser and began to torture her again. They would switch back and forth between electrocuting her and beating her until she could barely think. Skull cranked up the power to its fullest, Raven couldn't take it anymore and screamed.

"Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_" And electricity spewed from her hands, as well as his her black aura, smashing the guards back against the wall. Skull jumped back, saving his skin just in time. A guard ran in.

"Sir, Red X is here! And he's not too happy!"

"Fine, I need to get out of here!" Skull was breathing hard. He began running down the hall. "Guards, destroy Raven! Now!"

They charged into the cell, surrounding her. Raven was very weak from her ordeal, but she managed to stay on her feet. She was ready for them, but she didn't know how long she would hold out. _Please, Beast Boy. Find me._

* * *

Red X charged into the old warehouse in a fury. They'd discovered him! His plan had failed! Not completely though, they still had Raven. He stomped into Skull's office, rage in his eyes. Red X noticed Skull was breathing hard. "You bungled it! They know! It's your fault!"

"You're blaming _me_?" Skull asked. "This was _your _idea, not mine! I've going to get what I want, what's your problem? Sore just because Starfire discovered your little scheme to steal her away?"

"Shut your mouth you little punk! I can kill you right on the spot, here and now if I want! I have far more power here than you do!"

"Oh really?" John Thomson sneered. Snapping his fingers, a dozen Iron Fist thugs surrounded Red X. He gave Skull a smirk.

"You honestly think that _these _pathetic followers of yours are going to stop me. He assumed a fighting stance. Just then, a communicator went off. Skull pulled it out from a drawer and pushed the button.

"What is it?"

"Sir, we're under attack! The Titans have found us! They are-_Agh!_" The communicator went static.

"How could they follow you here?" Skull demanded. He saw the Titans' communicator. "They've tracked you!"

"I wasn't stupid enough to stay in Changeling's old headquarter!" Red X roared at him. They wouldn't have found you sooner if you would have moved somewhere else!"

"Listen to me, you stupid idiot! We have to destroy the Titans!" Red X continued. "They've come to get us!"

"As soon as they're dead, I'll destroy you!" Skull hissed in his face.

"I'd like to see you try." Red X sneered in his face.

"Send out the troops," Skull ordered his guards through his communicator. "We'll finish this!"

* * *

Outside, the Titans waited stealthilly in the shadows, ready to strike at any moment. "Are we ready?" Nightwing asked. They nodded. "Star, Cy, we'll take the outside."

"I'll look for Raven. When we find her, Star'll have to take her back to the Tower." Star nodded.

"We want her to be safe. We don't want her to escape just to die out here."

"Good. How do we start this thing?" Cyborg asked.

"We just...walk in," Beast Boy said. He morphed into a little green bird and flew over one of the guard's heads. Dropping, he changed back into his human form. "Hello, punk! "He quickly smashed the guard in the face. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

The rest of the Titans charged forward. Nightwing twirled his Bo Staff, prepared to take on the guards now alerted to their presence. Cyborg and Starfire were ready for a large group of thugs as they pulled out their weapons and prepared to attack.

"Guys, I'm going in!" Beast Boy shouted, morphing into an eagle, he ducked inside the doors, avoiding gunfire on the way. Nightwing kicked a thug and smashed his fist into his midsection as he whirled around, kicking another.

Cyborg blasted one guard and punched another fiercely. His sonic cannon was a blur of laserfire and metal as he continually pressed his advantage over his inexperienced opponents. He smashed a guard's face and he fell to the ground.

Starfire's rage fueled her powers to new heights as she blasted a seemingly endless amounts of starbolts from her hands. Lasers spewed from her eyes as she turned her gaze to a thug trying to sneak up on her. "You will pay for what you have done, Red X! Come out and face us!" There was no answer as Nightwing and Cyborg stood side by side.

"It's time we pull off the Sonic Boom," Cyborg murmured in Nightwing's ear as more thugs began surrounding them.

"I think you're right," Nightwing replied. "Let's do it!" Running up a nearby wall, Nightwing unleashed his freeze discs as Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. The blast was so powerful that guards were blasted backwards from where they stood. Most of them were destroyed on impact. The few survivors scattered in different directions.

Nightwing looked at the destroyed doorway. "Let's go find Raven and Beast Boy." Together, Nightwing, Cyborg and Starfire made their way into the Iron Fist headquarters. They would find their friends, as well as bring Red X and Skull to justice. No matter how long it took them.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos!_" The sound reverberated through the entire building, echoing to the outside. Garfield's ears perked at the sound. He morphed into a bloodhound, picking up his wife's scent easily. Following the trail, he went down to one of the old floors he had converted into a makeshift prison when he was Changeling. He continued to follow the trail until he came to an open cell. He began to run as fast as he could go.

Inside the open doorway was Raven. She was fighting for her life as her aura surrounded her, she unleashed it with fury as she continued to fight the thugs trying to pin her down. Beast Boy saw her snap as she unleashed her full fury on them. Growing taller, her head nearly scraped the ceiling of her cell. She blasted the guards with all her powers. Screaming, they collapsed dead at her feet. One guard managed to dodge the blast and charged at her as she fell to her knees, exhausted.

Beast Boy became so enraged he felt himself snap. He felt his clothes tear as his uniform was torn to shreds. He felt his Man-Beast come out. Charging into the cell he ripped his claws through the guard as he raised his pipe over an exhausted Raven.

Raven looked up in shocked horror until she realized it was Beast Boy. " Garfield, I'm okay. I'm okay! Just calm down..." She saw her husband relax as he morphed back into his normal form. Gently, Beast Boy took his wife in his arms, soothingly hugging her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...just exhausted..." Raven replied, her voice just above a whisper.

"What did he do to you? You look exhausted."

"Skull tortured me...I tried to protect the baby...he electrocuted me with a taser...then he had his thugs beat me with pipes. I snapped and I killed them all...I couldn't take it anymore."

"He didn't...?" Beast Boy could only hope that she was okay.

"No, he said that it was useless since you..."

"Shh, rest, my Love. I've got to get you back to the Tower."

Just then, the rest of the Titans ran into the cell. "Is she alright?" Nightwing asked.

"Fine, just exhausted," came her reply.

"We need to take her back to the Tower."

"There's no time, we have to get Red X and Skull before they can escape." Nightwing put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you want to take care of her, but we have to take him down. And we need all of us to do it."

"Okay," Beast Boy said. "Let's go!"

Running up the hallway, they spread out looking for either Red X or Skull. "There he is!" Cyborg shouted, his right arm transformed into his sonic cannon. He fired but missed as Red X ducked, avoiding the blast. He turned and fled, joined by Skull, the ran through a doorway.

They followed them up a long flight of stairs. "Didn't you put elevators in this place?" Raven asked. She was already exhausted. She could barely move her feet fast enough to keep up.

"Yeah, but they're on the other side of the building," Beast Boy replied.

Running, they soon reached the roof. Kicking down the door, Nightwing and Cyborg charged in, followed by Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven. Red X and Skull stood waiting for them, unmoving. Skull had a gun in his hands as he waited for Beast Boy.

"It's over Red X. Give up while you still have the chance!" Nightwing shouted.

Red X laughed. "I'm hardly giving up, Nightwing. Now everything's full circle isn't it? Now the mercy you showed me long ago when you didn't catch me last time will come back to haunt you. People are going to remember this as the day that the Titans were defeated!"

"We'll see about that!" Nightwing shouted. "Titans, go!" They charged. Red X met Nightwing first and his fists smashed against him in a flurry of well aimed blows.

"You honestly think that you'll win this one?" Red X taunted.

"I fully intend to take you down, just like everyone else," Nightwing grunted out as he blocked vicious kick toward his midsection.

"You fool. I will destroy you, and those you love!" He hurled an X-a-Rang at Starfire, who was helping Beast Boy battle Skull as he relentlessly attacked them. Cyborg blasted away at him with his sonic cannon, laserfire peppered the roof, blowing holes in the concrete. Skull dodged as he smashed his fist into Raven's stomach as she hurled large metal shafts at him.

Gasping, she staggered back, clutching her stomach as she moaned out, "The baby, please, please be okay..."

Beast Boy flew into a rage. Unleashing his Man-Beast, he morphed into the giant monster, smashing his claws into skull as he tried to fire at him. Hitting the ground hard, Beast Boy pinned him down. "You will pay for that!" He pulled him close to his face.

Suddenly, Skull gasped in pain as Beast Boy saw him pierced with a X-a-Rang. Coughing up blood, he gasped for breath as he died, hate still in his eyes.

Nightwing took advantage of Red X's concentrated his attention on Skull. He signaled to Cyborg. They charged together, doing the Sonic Boom, it sent Red X to his knees.

Red X glared as Nightwing stared down at him with a knee on his chest. "Give up now?"

Red X just glared. Dragging him off to police station, the cops thanked them. "Well, it looks like Red X is gonna be serving a lot of time behind bars," Nightwing said, satisfied.

"At least it's all over with," Beast Boy agreed, holding Raven in a tight embrace. "Let's get back to the Tower, my wife needs to rest."

"Go on, I'll catch up," Nightwing told his friends.

"We'll be waiting for you," Starfire said, walking off with Raven and Cyborg. Beast Boy waited with him for a few minutes until they were out of sight.

"Aren't you going with them?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes, but what are you waiting for?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm just thinking," Nightwing said quietly.

"About you and Star," Beast Boy supplied for him.

"Yes," was his answer.

"Are you going to ask her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," Nightwing answered. "Very soon."


	11. Chapter Ten: To Ask and be Answered

**Chapter Ten: To Ask and be Answered**

_Author's Note: This is not and I repeat is **NOT **the last chapter in the story. I plan to add at least two or three more chapters so don't think that this is over. Also, I plan a sequel to this story that will be Cyborg/Jinx pairing so all people who wish Cyborg had a girlfriend can breathe a sigh of relief._

Things returned to normal faster than Nightwing thought possible. Soon, all the Iron Fist thugs who had survived the Titans onslaught were behind bars where they belonged. The streets of Jump City were once again safe for its citizens. Everything was normal. Almost.

There was still one thing on his mind. Starfire. He didn't know how to ask her the most important question anyone could ask someone else. Nightwing sighed, staring out the window of Titans Tower. Cyborg walked into the room.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much," replied Nightwing.

"When you gonna pop the question?"

"Huh? What question?"

"You know, ask Starfire to _marry _you."

"Oh, that...I honestly don't know when," sighing, Nightwing frowned.

"She's been waiting forever for you to ask."

"How do you know?"

"She's told me."

"And she's never told me."

"You need to ask her."

"I know."

"When are you gonna do it?"

"Tonight, I plan to ask her after dinner."

"Where you takin' her?"

"The Brewers Cafe."

"Raven won't be there, will she?"

"No. Beast Boy's insisting she get bed rest after what happened with her being hit by Skull. He wants to make sure the baby's alright."

"Oh, I wonder how they are."

"There probably just fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Logan house, Raven stared out of her window from her bedroom. "I'm just fine, Gar. I'm well enough to go to work."

"I know _you're _fine, but what about _our son_. I want to make sure you _both _are okay. Besides, I've already called in and informed them that you're not coming in." Garfield Logan gave his angry wife a smile, standing behind her.

"You didn't have to do that, Garfield! I can take care of myself-!" She felt his warm lips press against hers, cutting off her words. Startled, she stopped speaking as he embraced her gently, not wanting to press to hard against her swollen belly. His fingers gently stroked her face, entangling them with her hair. His kiss became deeper until he pulled away, breathless. He smiled again.

"Oh," she murmured softly. "I suppose you've changed my mind about going to work." Raven pulled him in as close as she could. Kissing him, she smiled quietly. "Come here, sweetheart."

"Good. Because I've needed to spend some time with you."Garfield smiled as Raven embraced him, pulling him on top of her as she softly fell on the bed.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes. Very."

"Good. I intend to keep it that way."

"That's what I thought." Gar smiled, quietly pulling the covers around them both. "Four more months and he'll be here." He silently stroked her belly, causing her to sigh under his touch.

"Have you thought of names?" Gar asked.

"Not yet. I'll think of something."

"How 'bout Mark?"

"Mark?" Raven asked.

"It was my Father's name. It's a way I'll always have a piece of my parent's with me."

"Maybe...I think and see if I can come up with anymore. Right now, it's time for the two of us to relax and enjoy each other's company. And by the way, I'm going in tonight to serve Dick and Kori their dinner."

"Please Angel, seriously. Think about the baby!" Gar protested.

"I _am _thinking about the baby. And I know this won't be too much for me."

"Well I don't really like the idea of you working," Beast Boy scowled.

"Well maybe this'll change your mind." Raven kissed him deeply.

"I definitely agree with that. Your Aare good at changing my mind." Beast Boy replied. Leaning in, they kissed again. And things went from there as they held each other in a warm, tender embrace.

* * *

Nightwing stood at Starfire's doorway, a bit nervous, he shifted slightly. Knocking, he waited for the door to open. He let out a sigh of relief as Starfire opened the door. "Richard, I knew you would come."

"Yes, and so here I am. Do you mind if we walk to the Brewers?" Nightwing asked.

"Would mind if we did," Kori smiled. Taking his arm in hers, they began strolling quietly down the sidewalk, taking in the sights and sounds of a now peaceful Jump City.

"Kori," Dick began quietly. "I have something I need to tell ask you."

"What would that be Dick?" Kori Anders asked softly.

"I can't tell you yet. I will after dinner," Dick replied.

"Will Angel be there tonight?"

"No, Gar's insisting she get bed rest. He's really worried about the baby."

"I understand, but I had hoped to see her tonight."

"Well we'll probably see them later," Dick reassured her. "I'm sure they won't mind if we stop by their house. "Well, here we are," he stopped in front of the Brewers Cafe. "After you, Kori Ander." He opened the door and they went inside.

To his surprise, Angel Logan stood happily waiting for them, smiling. "Hey guys."

"What are _you _doing here? I thought Gar insisted you get bed rest." Nightwing asked, frowning.

"I convinced him to let me come. So can I get you anything?" Angel asked them. Not holding a menu or looking like a waitress, she stood by smiling.

"Ah, just get us the usual," Kori Ander replied before Dick could say anything.

"Same here," Dick said, smiling at Angel. "You know, it's really weird having you wait on us."

"I'm used to it. This is what I used to do, remember?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get you your food," Raven smiled, leaving them alone. She walked back to the kitchen, giving the cook their order. It was quickly and expertly prepared and soon Raven watched her friends eat and laugh happily.

They talked long into the night, often reminiscing about the past, but shying away from talk of the future. Finally, they were finished and Raven came and took their empty plates away. "It's on me," she told them and they thanked her for it.

Raven walked away as Nightwing looked intently at Starfire. She returned his gaze. "So, what was it that you wanted to ask me about tonight?"

"You said once, a long time ago, that perhaps you would find a husband here on earth?"

"Yes, Dick. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want to ask you something..." Dick paused and stood up. He moved in front of Starfire and knelt down. He handed her a small box. She gasped as she opened it.

"Kori Ander, you know I love you. I've loved you for 10 years now and I've never had enough nerve to ask you this question...until now. Starfire, Kori Ander...will you marry me?"

Starfire gasped. Some of the patrons looked up from their meal to see what was going on. She looked quietly at the young man kneeling before her. Her mind drifted back to the time she'd gone into the future a long time ago, and how he'd become Nightwing. In that timeline, she was not there, but she was there now, and this was her chance to be with him forever. She would not give that up. Besides, how could she refuse the man she'd loved for over 10 years?

"Dick...of course I will marry you...This is something that I have always wanted!" Tears of joy streaming down her face, she pulled him to his feet, embracing him has he covered her face with soft, sweet kisses.

"You don't know how much this means to me." Nightwing held her softly. There was a rousing round of applause from the cafes patrons as they cheered the now engaged couple.

"So when will we set a date?" Dick asked.

"I don't know. We need to give Raven time to have her baby and get settled."

"Six months, maybe?"

"Yes, I think that will do just fine. Raven's baby is due in four and that gives them two months to settle down."

"I like the sound of that." Dick leaned in close, kissing her gently. "So we're agreed?"

"Yes, I should say we are," Kori Ander smiled.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Dick Grayson took Kori Ander's hand in his as they walked out into the night. A new chapter was beginning for them, and the future looked bright for them both as they parted ways.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Arrival

**Chapter Eleven: Arrival **

**Quick Sticky: **Aqualad's real name is Garth. Aqualad has changed his name to Tempest.

_Four Months Later..._

Warm sunshine and cool breezes were all that came of a leisurely fall season as Nightwing and Starfire prepared happily for their wedding. The months seemed to fly by so fast that Dick Grayson could barely remember what day it was. Crime was down, and he had requested that the Titans East come and help keep things under control. Aqualad had happily complied, being close friends with Beast Boy and Nightwing; he immediately came when he heard about Nightwing's engagement to Starfire.

"So, Aqualad, you really don't mind doing this?" Nightwing asked his old friend as they stood together on the roof of Titans Tower.

"No, really I don't mind. I should congratulate you about your engagement to Starfire." Aqualad smiled. "Besides, it gives me a chance to see some old friends."

Starfire walked up onto the roof. Seeing Aqualad, she smiled. "So good to see you again Garth."

"Starfire, uh Kori Ander, so nice to see you and your groom-to-be," he sized them up. "Well, you two do make a good couple." They all laughed.

"So how are Speedy and Mas y Menos? I suppose they have everything under control." Nightwing said.

"Yes, they do. And they're doing just fine. In fact, they plan on coming to the wedding."

"Really?" Starfire asked. "Well, the place is going to be quite full."

"Why?"

"Well, Kori has invited many Tamaranean friends to come and celebrate with her. Along with us and a number of Justice League members including Batman, that church is going to be packed like sardines."

"Well, that will be quite interesting," Garth smiled.

"So what is this thing about you having a name change?" Nightwing asked.

"Well, you see, I'm not exactly a boy any more. And Aquaman rules Atlantis and I can't use that so I plan to change my name to Tempest."

"Ah quite fitting you now have the ability to control the temperature of water. We heard that your telepathic ability to communicate with marine life was lost to you. We are glad that...you have found another gift." Nightwing's voice was filled with sympathy.

"I know. At least I can still help you guys." He smiled, changing the troubling subject. "So, what's this I hear about Beast Boy and Raven? A baby? Is it true?"

"Yes, it's quite true and you can turn around and see her if you want proof!" Starfire laughed aloud as Garth turned around to see a smiling Raven and Beast Boy staring at him.

"Hey, hey old friend! How are you, Dude?" Beast Boy asked, reverting briefly back to his old way of speaking when he was a teenager. "It's so good to see you."

"Hi Beast Boy. What's this I hear about a baby?" Aqualad asked.

"He'll be here any day now." Beast Boy smiled.

"I hear you call yourself Tempest now." Raven gave him a smile. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to you."

"Ah, don't worry about me. It was all for the best." Aqualad now known to his friends as Tempest said.

"If you insist, old buddy," Beast Boy smiled.

Nightwing, Tempest, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven all made their way back into the Tower. Cyborg smiled, looking up from his computer. "Aqualad! How are you?" He stood up, giving his old friend a handshake.

"I'm fine, Cyborg. It's good to see you again." Tempest smiled. "They call me Tempest now."

"Well, it's good to have you here. Where'd Raven go?"

"She went to bed if you must know. She'll tell us if anything's wrong." Beast Boy explained.

* * *

Raven was resting in her room when she felt the pain come. She grabbed her communicator. "Beast Boy, I'm in labor! Get me to the hospital, _now!_"

Beast Boy, Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire and Tempest all came running to Raven's room. Beast Boy noticed how pale she looked and she was very tense as he picked her up, carrying her as fast as his legs could carry him to the T-Car. Cyborg was hot on his heels, with the others jumping in and strapping on seatbelts as fast as they could.

Raven moaned softly. "Are you going to be alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just get me to the hospital," Raven grunted before letting out another moan. To make room for Tempest, Robin jumped on the R-Cycle while Starfire flew so Beast Boy and Raven could be in the back seat.

They drove as fast as they could. Cyborg floored it and pushing his wonderful 'baby' to the max, they made it to the hospital in a record five minutes. Cyborg and Beast Boy helped Raven out of the car while Beast Boy ran in to call for a doctor. They immediately brought her in and placed her on a hospital bed.

Beast Boy was there with her, telling her she'd be okay and that it would be over soon. Well, soon was an understatement. It was many long hours before the baby finally arrived. When Beast Boy walked out into the waiting rooms his friend's stared at his right hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Tempest asked. "It looks like someone crushed it."

"She practically did," Beast Boy said as best he could, laughing a little.

"How is she? And the baby?" Starfire asked.

"Come with me and see," he smiled at his friends. "And please be very quiet. I don't want to bother her. She's very tired."

"I understand," Starfire whispered softly. They all filed silently into the room. Starfire let out a small gasp. "Oh, he's beautiful!"

Indeed he was. He seemed to be a combination of Beast Boy and Raven. He had a normal skin tone, like his father, but there was a part of him that came from Raven, his deep violet hair. He had Beast Boy's pointy ears, but they just made him look all the more adorable. But that was Starfire's opinion anyway.

"Aw!" Nightwing, Cyborg, Tempest and Nightwing all said at the sight of the baby.

"He's sweet!" Cyborg smiled. Nightwing looked at Raven.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Raven replied softly. "I'm just exhausted."

"So what's his name?" Tempest asked.

"His name is...Mark Alexander Logan." Raven replied. "We named him after Gar Logan's Father, his name was Mark."

"I see," Tempest smiled. "I'm happy that it all went well."

"At least you're alright," Beast Boy placed an arm around her shoulder.

"When will they let you check out?" Starfire asked.

"As soon as the nurse tells me I can, I'll go home," Raven smiled. Just then, her doctor and the nurse walked in.

"Well, Angel, you're looking healthy, and the baby looks fine. We'll let you go in a day or two."

"That's great," Raven whispered. Beast Boy morphed into a kitten and crawled up onto her lap.

"Uh, there aren't supposed to be any animals in here," the doctor said in a somewhat awkward tone-of-voice.

"That's my husband," Raven said. "He can transform himself into different animals."

"I understand," the doctor replied. "We'll I'll let you rest." He and the nurse turned to leave. "If you need me, then just call."

"Thank you doctor, I will," Angel Logan settled back into the hospital bed.

"Well, I guess we better go. I need to get back to the Tower." Nightwing left with Starfire and the others. Only Beast Boy remained behind, kneeling beside his wife, stroking her head, gazing intently at the baby.

"Beast Boy," Raven whispered softly.

"What, my Angel?" Beast Boy asked.

"Did I do okay?" Angel whispered.

"Yes, you did just fine, although I think you crushed my hand," he replied.

"I can fix that," Raven whispered softly. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," and her aura surrounded his hand, healing it.

"Thank you. When we get home, we'll put the baby in his new room, and then you should get some rest."

"I agree with that, but I want to keep him near me for now." Raven whispered. Garfield Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Angel rested her head on his shoulder, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Arriving at their comfortable home in the middle of the bustling Jump City, Garfield and Angel Logan walked into the living room carrying their newborn son. Quietly whispering soothing words to young baby Mark, Angel told him that he was fine and that he was coming to his new home.

"Go on, put him in the crib," Garfield whispered. "Get some rest."

"I know. Good night, Gar." Angel whispered.

"Good night, my Love," Gar replied. "Good night, little Mark." Gently stroking his son's forehead, he continued, "So nice to have you here. At last. My son has entered the world."

He exited the room while Raven fed the baby. Then, when she was finished, he came in the room. Changing into nightclothes, they climbed into bed, pulling the covers over them; Beast Boy gently rested his wife against his shoulder, they both fell asleep after a long hard experience.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Union

**Chapter Twelve: Union**

**Author's Note:** _Mas Y Menos make an appearance in this chapter. Along with Batman. Sorry if the Spanish incorrect, but I found out that Mas y Menos only speak Spanish. I used a site called Free Spanish Translation to translate English dialogue into Spanish. So enjoy! One more chappie after this! Then onto the third in the Aftermath Chronicles!_

* * *

Two Months later...

The scene was similar to the wedding that took place a year earlier as Nightwing, Dick Grayson and Starfire, Kori Ander both recited the wedding vows. Then the preacher said to him, "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?"

Nightwing immediately and firmly answered, "I do."

The man turned and asked her he same question. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health?" Starfire looked at him.

"I do," she answered.

The preacher turned to Dick Grayson. He was the same preacher that had done Raven and Beast Boy's wedding. He was a little shocked and surprised when they had asked him to marry them. He was happy to comply and they were elated that he had time in his busy schedule to squeeze them in for a wedding.

"Then you may kiss your bride." Dick looked a little sheepish in front of the large crowd gathered there. "Well, go on, boy!" Dick and Kori did so with a sweet, loving passion as the crowd cheered and whistled. Turning around, they faced their family and friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Mr. and Mrs. Dick Grayson." The cheering was so loud it echoed off the rooftop and reverberated minutes after the crowd went silent. There was much buzz about this wedding for weeks on end. After all, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne was marrying the Princess of Tamaran. Once at the reception, things seemed to die down a little.

* * *

Dick Grayson stood proudly beside his wife Kori as they were both congratulated by family and friends. Bruce Wayne made his way towards them, smiling. "Well, I should say, congratulations, Dick, Kori. This is a special day for both of you."

"Thank you, Bruce," Kori replied. "It was nice of you to come."

"You're welcome Kori." Bruce put a hand on his adopted son's shoulder. "Well, Dick, you've finally found someone to spend the rest of your life with. And I'd say that I'm impressed with what you've managed to do here at Jump City. I couldn't do any better if I were here myself."

"Thank you, Bruce. It means a lot to me when you say that."

"I know. It's just...I should have shown you more respect when you were younger. Given you more credit than I did." Bruce gave a sad sigh.

"Ah, that's all water under the bridge now. That's all the past and should be forgotten."

"Thanks. I'll leave you two love birds for now. I actually have to go back to Gotham." Bruce Wayne smiled and left. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos walked over to them. Bumblebee was there as well.

She was the first to speak, "Congratulations, Dick, Kori! You two look great!"

"Thanks," Dick said as Mas and Menos came forward to speak to him.

"!Felicitaciones! !Es sobre tiempo que usted dos consiguieron casados!" Meños smiled

"He says that it's about time you two got married," Cyborg smiled.

"Sabe siempre que usted dos hizo un par lindo." Mas laughed.

"He says he always knew you two made a cute couple, Cyborg translated.

"Adios, Amigos!" Mas said as he and Menos left their friends to return to their city.

Speedy smiled. "Well, old buddy, this is a big day for you."

"Oh yes, it really is." Nightwing, Dick Grayson smiled. "Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to come. Your city must keep you busy."

"Yeah it does," Tempest replied. "But we wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Thanks," Kori smiled.

The guests slowly trickled out of the church, leaving the five friendstogether. "Well," Beast Boy said happily, "This has been quite a day."

"Yeah, come on Beast Boy, Raven, I'm taking you guys to dinner...We should leave these two love birds to their honeymoon salad."

"Huh?" Beast Boy frowned.

"You know, _let us _alone?" Cyborg said, winking. Beast Boy and Raven caught the joke and both burst out laughing. Dick and Kori also caught onto the meaning and smiled quietly.

"Alright, we'll come," Beast Boy replied. "You two go on back to the Tower. We all won't be back for a _long _time." He gave Dick a sly smile, and then they left.

* * *

While Nightwing and Starfire returned to the Tower, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg went to a fancy restaurant. Smiling and laughing, they talked of the past, mainly about Nightwing and Starfire and their complex relationship. "So, what do you think they're doing now?" Cyborg asked.

"What do _you _think they're doing?" Raven asked.

"Oh, what married couples _do _on their wedding night," Cyborg laughed. "We all know that's what they've always wanted. To get married and have kids. Now they actually get the chance."

"Yeah, it's a good thing for them." Beast Boy said. He looked at his watch. "Well, it's getting late. We better go home. Little Mark has been asleep since the wedding started. Can you believe it? Two months old and he's kept me awake all night. This is the first time he's actually sleep for hours. Well, I need to get us home. Raven says he needs a diaper changed," he sniffed. "Wow, you _are _right about that smell! Let's get him home" Together, they walked out of the restaurant and drove home.

Cyborg was left alone feeling a little sad on this happy occasion. _When will it be my turn to find love? _He wondered as he drove the T-Car home. He would find that special someone someday, he knew. One day he would walk down that isle too. He just didn't know when.

* * *

Dick and Kori went back to the Tower, not saying much. Too overwhelmed by the moment, and the day's events, they were both wondering about the future.

Walking quietly into the living room, Dick Grayson swept his wife up into his arms, carrying her across the threshold. "After all this time," he murmured in her ear as he set her down, "I can _finally _show you how I feel."

"I know. So, where do you want to go?"

"My room's comfortable. Besides, we don't want them to walk in on us in here, do we?"

"No. That would not be good at all." Kori wrapped her arms around him, smiling. "I love you."

"I know," he replied. He began to kiss her, slowly; very gently he began to mover her backwards until they reached the entrance to his room. Dick pulled away, studying his wife.

"Well, tonight is going to be-"

"Absolutely glorious," Kori finished for him.

He pulled her into his arms again. "Couldn't have said it better myself." They resumed their kissing. Dick Grayson couldn't have been a happier man as he lowered his beautiful wife onto his bed. He kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth as they quietly embraced each other. Things went from there as they contented themselves with spending the evening intimately for the first time as husband and wife.


	14. Chatper Thirteen: It's Only the Beginnin...

**Chapter Thirteen: It's Only the Beginning...**

The sunshine filtered brightly through the windows as Kori Grayson awoke the next morning. Rolling over, she looked at Dick Grayson, who was sleeping peacefully beside her. Staring at him intently, she let her mind wander about the future. What would life hold for them now that Red X was gone?

Sighing, she wondered if her husband was awake. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice beside her. "Hey, you're awake."

"Indeed I am, Dick." She looked into his sky blue eyes, and he stared back into her emerald green ones. Dick gently began stroking her face, his lips meeting hers in a sweet kiss.

"Hey now, I need to breathe," Kori gasped, pulling away.

"Kiss now, breathe later," Dick chuckled, pulling her to him. They kissed again, his lips sliding tenderly over her mouth as she wrapped her arms around him. Kori quietly ran her fingers through his dark hair as she moaned softly into him.

"I've always wanted children," Kori stared intently at her husband.

"Then let me give you children, Kori." Dick Grayson pulled her into an embrace that she couldn't resist.

* * *

Deep in the heart of Jump City, Mammoth ran silently, stealthilly through the deserted streets and alleyways until he reached a seemingly abandoned building. He entered without a word, shutting the door securely behind him. This building was once a school. It was the H.I.V.E.

All was dark at the H.I.V.E, not a sound to be heard except for Mammoth's heavy breathing. A lone figure was waiting for him, a bright light shone around her silhouette.

"Jinx, we're all here. Now what do we do?"

"Tell the others that our time has come," replied Jinx's icy, emotionless voice. She didn't even turn around to look at her old friend.

"How long has it been, Mammoth?" she asked.

"12 years at least, Jinx."

"12 years of hiding, sneaking around like animals. But now the time has come. We don't have to hide anymore. Inform the others that school is back in session."

"And who is the Headmaster of the H.I.V.E.? Brother Blood was destroyed by," he spat out the name with venom, "the Titans."

"There is no Headmaster._ I _am _Headmistress _of the H.I.V.E." Jinx replied.

"Who gave you that position?" Mammoth demanded.

"Who else is gonna take things from here now that Brother Blood is gone?" Jinx shot back. Mammoth shrugged. "Just as I thought," Jinx smirked" Where's Gizmo?"

"I will contact him, Headmistress," Mammoth turned to leave. _Boy, do I feel awkward calling her that!_ He thought as he vanished into the darkness. _I'm not stupid. Why does everyone think I am just because I'm big and bulky, I'll show her, that little snot. I'll show them all. _

Jinx stood alone, watching him leave. She didn't say a word; she just looked off into the vast emptiness of the abandoned school building. All the H.I.V.E. students had fled after Brother Blood was destroyed by the Titans, mainly Cyborg, who had come there as a spy to see what was going on inside their school.

She formed an instant crush on Cyborg, or "Stone" as he had called himself then. He was instantly likable and attractive to boot. She had helped him through his initiation, which took a lot of guts for her to help someone new. They'd become friends, she had even asked him to the Sadie Hawkins dance with her. She actually thought she had found someone special.

But then they discovered who he really was. And even after that, he had refused to join them.

_"You could have been one of us," she had told him._

_"I could have been a lot of things," was his response._

He had left, rejoining the Titans, refusing to stay, and in a way, refused to be with her. She'd gotten over that now. She'd learned that love was wasted on the young and that she could never trust anyone like that again. She had nothing to live for, nothing but the H.I.V.E.

Now was the time to strike the Titans. She'd waited 12 years for this day to come. Jinx smiled for the first time in what seemed like an age. The Titans were going to fall. But Cyborg would fall hardest, she'd see to it herself.

She would personally destroy him. The time of waiting was over. "School's in session," she said to herself. "Now the fun begins." Turning around, she vanished into the shadows. _Soon, Cyborg. Soon we'll see each other again. And it won't be a friendly visit either. _

The school year for the Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination Academy for Extraordinary Young People was back in session.

THE END…FOR NOW…

**Special thanks: **To all the reviewers who enjoyed this story. I plan on writing the sequel A.S.A.P. Thank you LaUgHiTuP for pointing out a slight inconsistency with my other story that I explained away. Thanks to D.C. comics for inventing the Teen Titans. Thanks to those smart people who turned it into a TV show. Thank you Jesus for writing talent, what would I be without You? Thanks for all the suggestions, comments, and feedback. So nice knowing you all. Thank God for this site, because I would be bored without it!


End file.
